Demented and Deranged
by KMPC
Summary: Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does he know Clare is in jail for murder and attempted murder. REAL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Demented and Deranged**

A/N: Hello my loves! I am back for more of my stories! This story is an AU story. You have been warned. Clare will be completely OOC but will have moments that are IC. Like at one point she is OOC but at the same time she still has the same mind as the IC Clare. Doesn't make sense? It's okay! Read the story and you won't be confused! I LOVE reviews! So please give me some! Thanks happy reading. Also this is my first 3rd person story.

Disclaimer: I own a cookie, not Degrassi.

No one is in high school.

Clare- 19 years old (she will be turning 20)

Eli- 21 years old

Adam- 21 years old

Alli- 20 years old

* * *

Demented and Deranged

Summary:Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworty. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

From the outside, you would think that tiny, adorable, innocent looking Clare Edwards is a 'Saint'. But if you actually knew her, she was anything but a saint. Before turning fourteen years old, Clare actually lived up to her so called 'nickname'. She went to church every sunday, thanked the lord before every meal, prayed every night, never lied, confessed her sins- if she had any, and was every christian parents dream. Unlike her older sister Darcy.

Darcy was three years older than Clare, she was also beautiful, intelligent, witty, and had a mind of her own. But those adjectives were only seen by Clare. Everyone else found Darcy 'strange' or 'Demented'. At one point in her life Darcy had a falling out, which led her to move to Kenya to find herself and help those in need.

When Darcy left during Clare's freshmen year of high school, Clare's life went downhill. Her parents were always arguing, nothing too serious. The mild arguing grew into late night yelling matches and her father sleeping on the couch or going for a drive. Her grades weren't as impressive as her grades from elementary school. Clare maintained a C average and her grades never improved nor did they fall. Her behavior slowly changed as she grew older. She had respect for people who had respect for her, but for all those who didn't give any respect was never returned the favor. Clare's wardrobe changed, she now wore a denim jacket, blazers, floral dresses, black ripped skinny jeans, floral blouses, vintage looking t-shirts and sometimes a leather jacket. She no longer wore her school uniform. Her school uniform could go burn in hell, but she kept it for remembrance of her child hood.

In Clare's sophomore year of high school her parents arguing grew immensely, they fought for the littlest things. Her mother and father agitated each other. Clare's mother, Helen was caring towards Clare, she just didn't show it some times. Whenever Helen would say something uncaring or selfish-like, Randall, Clare's dad would get annoyed and walk away making Helen roll her eyes in frustration and give apologizing looks towards Clare.

You would think with all the yelling her parents did, it would make Clare cower in fear or become the weaker person, but it made her stronger and made her the independent young woman she is today. Some nights Clare would sneak out and go out with her friends or just go for a walk, her parents never did catch her. She woke up herself in the mornings, made her own breakfast and when it was dinner time, she would make dinner because she could tell her mother was stressing out. So to help her mom out, Clare cleaned and cooked and did the laundry.

Clare's friends Alli, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, and her boyfriend Reese were always there for her. They were there for her when her parents decided on the divorce in the end of sophomore year and they were there for her whenever her step mom and step sisters decided to be a bitch towards her.

Her step mom and step sisters were blonde, dumb, and completely rude. All of them hated Clare because of her natural beauty. She wasn't stick thin like them, she had curves in all the right place. She didn't need make up because she had perfect clear skin and a glow of beauty. Her hair wasn't golden blonde like theres, but a light brown with red tints in them. Her eyes were also a beautiful light medium shade of blue, while her step mom and sisters blue eyes were light and cold and nowhere near welcoming.

Each day her sister would ignore her existence in the house and give her death glares, but Clare just shrugged her tiny shoulders and told them "Fuck you too" with a beautiful, sarcastic smile. Her step mother would give a fake smile at Clare, pretending to be nice for Randall's sake. Unlike Clare, who didn't give a shit, she would snob, roll her eyes and glare at her new family members. Keep in mind, Clare never gave respect to those who never gave her respect.

Some days Randall would let Clare stay the night at her boyfriend Reese's house because he knew how much Clare hated her step mother and sisters, and he liked Reese. Reese and Clare met in freshman year at the dot. Reese was with his friend when Clare and Alli walked in to hang out and eat. Reese walked up to her, sat down at the table across from her and asked, "What's your name cutie?", Clare thought he was talking to Alli, so she ignored him. When Alli told him her name in a flirtatious manner, he raised his eyebrows in disgust and said "I meant your friend." Clare's cheeks turned into an adorable shade of pink and asked "Me?" Clare was never confronted by boys. Most of them would just smile at her and try and keep contact. Reese nodded with a tiny smile and she smiled a little and said "I'm Clare" in a tiny voice, in return he said "Reese". He was going to ask for her number but his friend gave him his order and it was time to leave. Reese told her it was nice to meet her and left. Alli was a little jealous, but was happy for her friend. As soon as Reese and his friend left the dot, both girls turned to each other and squealed in excitement.

Reese and Clare saw each other again on monday at school when Clare was at her locker. Reese walked up from behind her and poked her sides. Clare turned around in shock and was about to give this person who invaded her personal space a piece of her mind, but when she noticed it was Reese she smiled shyly and said "Oh, hey…Reese?" Reese chuckled at how cute she was. "Hey Clare, so I didn't get a chance to ask for your number at the dot. My friend Brandon kind of interrupted." Reese bit his lip with a hopeful look, hoping that Clare would give him her number. Clare grinned and boldly said "Give me your hand." Reese was a little confused but obeyed. Clare took a sharpie from her locker and wrote her number and name on his hand, she then brought his hand to her mouth and blew on it so it would dry faster. Reese's breath hitched and blushed. "I'll…uh…call you tonight?" Clare nodded and Reese walked away to his next class.

As promised, Reese called at 9:00. They talked on the phone for two hours until Helen told her she needed to go to bed. They talked about everything and anything. Clare found out Reese's favorite color was blue, he was originally from Hamilton but moved to Toronto when he turned 12, he was in the same grade as her, he played basketball, and he had twin baby sisters named Tori and Michelle. Reese found out that Clare goes to church on sundays, she believed in abstinence, she had an older sister named Darcy who lived in Kenya, she lived in Toronto her whole life, and that she believed that if someone was rude to her, she would be rude to them too, only 10x more.

Clare pulled Reese in, she interested him, he liked that she was different and that she didn't take shit from anyone. Clare and Reese flirted for a month until Reese got the courage to ask her out on a date. Of course she said yes. Clare let Alli put a little bit of make up on her and choose her outfit.

Alli knew Clare wasn't into wearing revealing clothes, so she knew exactly what to make Clare look good. Alli choose a white tank top with a picture of pink flowers, a army green cropped jacket from forever 21, black ripped skinny jeans and for shoes, tan gladiator sandals. For her make up she only had mascara on, that was enough to make her eyes pop, she also had a light shade of pink lipstick on her lips. It was safe to say Reese's jaw hit the floor. He took her to dinner at an Italian restraunt, it wasn't over the top and it wasn't bad either. After they ate he took her back to his house, his parents and sisters were visiting his grandparents back in Hamilton. Reese told her to bring a swim suit, so she did. For the rest of their date they swam in Reese's pool and talked, played marco polo, which was pointless considering it was just them two, they also had a relay race, no one won because neither of them even made it half way across the pool. When it reached 9:45 they got out of the pool to dry up and headed back to Clare's house so Reese could properly drop her off. When they got back home, Clare and Reese shared their first kiss in front of her door step. When they pulled apart they both had huge smiles on their face and went their separate ways; Reese to his house and Clare inside hers.

After that date they ended up going on more dates, they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were the type of couple who didn't need to be around each other all of the time or make out in public, they were the type of couple everyone wanted to be. Clare and Reese dated from freshmen year all the way to senior year. Reese was there for her whenever her stupid step mom and sisters decided to gang up on her, he always had open arms for her and she for him. They were each others 'first'. Clare decided she wasn't going to wait till marriage to have sex. She believed if you truly love someone you should share something special. There first time was awkward and wasn't enjoyable, but it meant so much. Clare and Reese dated for four years until it was time to leave for college. Reese got accepted to San Francisco State University. School was not Clare's calling in life so she just decided to stay in Toronto and not go to college. They both decided long distance relationships just don't work out. A lot of crying and hugs happened but it just had to be.

When school started up Clare was still living at her dads house. Clare had her GED so it was alright to get a job. Clare got a job as a waitress at Outback Steak House in Toronto. She got paid $15.00 a week, and she got to keep all of her tips. So every night she had over $120. She was planning on saving up all of her money so she could buy an apartment far from her 'home'.

One night, Clare's evil step mommy needed money to buy her purse from Coach. The completely foolish step mother knew about Clare's savings she had in the bank. She stole over $2,500 dollars from her step daughter. Regina Edwards - Clare's step mom, didn't think about Clare, she didn't stop to think what Clare might do, all she cared about was getting her precious handbag. When Clare confronted Regina, Regina denied that she stole Clare's money. Clare knew she was lying and she told her "I will get you back, keep it up bitch." Clare showed so much anger towards Regina that it scared her. Regina doubted that Clare would 'get her back', she slept like a baby at night, Not worrying about Clare's revenge.

To annoy Clare, Regina told Clare's step sisters Brooke and Amy to make Clare's life hell. As they were told, they made Clare's life a thousand times harder. They stole Clare's ipod, laptop, and jewelry and sold it on ebay. Clare was furious. She told her new 'Family' to watch their backs and hope that she won't succeed in what she has in store for them. Clare seemed pretty serious, the twins slept at night a little scared of their sisters actions. Regina, on the other hand, was getting very minimal sleep at night. She slept with a hand gun taped to the underside of her bed side table, she also never went into the same room as Clare. She thought that if she just left Clare alone, she would leave her alone. But little did step mommy know that Clare was not going to back down. While the blonde bimbos walked around the house scared shitless, Clare was in her room waiting for the perfect moment, -a moment the family wouldn't expect and no one would forget.

One night, Randall wasn't home, he was at some work function all the way in Vancouver and won't be back until monday. It was the night Clare planned to strike. It was midnight and Regina was in the master bedroom, in bed and in the dark. She was shaking and sweating in fear. Any movement in the house made her want to grab her hand gun and shoot.

At around 3:00 in the morning, Regina was still up, the twins were sleeping, and most importantly Clare was wide awake. Clare was in her room just sitting on her bed, torturing her female family members. The longer she waited, the more worried her family was. Clare finally got up and brought her hand blade and walked to her sister Brooke's room, she would be Clare's first victim. She silently stood in front of her sisters room and slowly opened the door. There, lying in bed, was Brooke Taylor-Edwards, sleeping silently and peacefully, not knowing it was her last night alive. Clare walked slowly to Brooke's side and grabbed her knife and slit Brooke's thin, long, pale neck. She cut deep into Brooke's neck, making sure she killed her. Brooke's body jumped a little and she woke up gasping for air. As Brooke was holding her throat and Clare standing over her, Clare had an evil grin that could scare anyone. When it was obvious that Brooke was dead, Clare grabbed her knife and carved a big heart on her dead sisters stomach. Satisfied, Clare stood up and kissed her sisters forehead.

Clare then made her way to Amy's room. Amy was sleeping on her side, so Clare gently pushed her to her back. Clare did the same procedure she did with Brooke. She cut her throat, deep. Deep enough to make blood thick, dark read blood to gush out of her neck. Since Clare cut so deep, Amy didn't even have a chance to react. Clare then lifted her sisters t-shirt up to expose her flat stomach. She carved in a giant heart and leaned up and kissed her sisters forehead.

The only person Clare had left was Regina. Regina didn't know that Clare was merely a few feet away from her own room. After murdering her sisters Clare quietly went back to her room and took off her gloves. Her plastic gloves were drenched in blood. She made sure she left her bloody knife in Amy's room, she didn't want to hold onto a bloody knife. She then walked to Regina's room and stayed in front of the bedroom door and waited. Inside the room, Regina could she Clare's shadow through the crack of the door on the floor. Regina slowly went bent down and tried to get the hand gun that was no longer under her bedside table. She couldn't find it, so she slowly bent down and looked for it, only to find out, the gun was missing.

"Looking for this?" a small, innocent voice said in the silence. Regina gasped aloud and her heart raced, looking into the most terrifying eyes she has ever seen. It was ironic that Regina saw Clare's eyes as terrifying, when Clare looked innocent in her yellow pajama pants and light blue sweater. Clare was standing at the door frame, one arm on her hip while the other dangled the gun. "H-how d-d-did you get t-that? H-how did y-you know about it?" Regina was scared shitless, she knew Clare was going to kill her. So why was she so scared? "Oh, mommy dearest." Clare said with a shake of her head and a humored laugh. "I'm four steps ahead of you. I knew you bought the gun, I knew you taped it under that bedside table. It was cliche if you ask me. So while the two bimbo twins were at school, and you were in the shower, I went and took your safety weapon. Hope you don't mind." Clare said in a teasing voice. Regina sat still in her bed eyes locked on her killer. Clare was the predator and Regina was the prey. Clare had the chance to shoot her, but she wanted to torture her and make sure she will never forget this moment. "Regina, do you remember when you first moved here? Do you remember how your daughters tortured me? How they disrespected me by throwing food in my face? How they stole things that I worked so hard for? How they scared my boyfriend away from the house?"

Regina didn't have the strength to even nod, shake or even speak. Clare looked her in the eyes and said, "Oh! and how YOU were the one to tell them to do it?" Clare walked to the end of the bed and sat cross legged, looking her step mom straight in the eyes. Regina's heart nearly stopped, her palms were sweaty, and she had a worried look in her eyes that she didn't even try to hide. Clare said, "Because I remember. I remember how you would tell all of your co-workers and friends that I was crazy and that you hated me." Clare was looking down at the gun that laid in her tiny hands. "I already knew you hated me, the day we met. The feelings are mutual." Clare looked up at Regina and stood up. "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

Regina had a gush of confidence in her all of a sudden and she stood up and gave a determined look at Clare. "You know what, you little twat? Of course I hate you! Who doesn't hate you? Your own mother and sister are out of your life. Your father loves me and my daughters more than he loves you! Why else do you think he always sent you to your stupid boyfriends house? Because he felt bed for you? Not even close! I bet Reese only used you for sex. Oh and your'e hopeless and pathetic! Your'e not even in college! Your'e also a waitress! Living off of pay check to pay check. Oh! and let's not forget, YOU STILL LIVE AT HOME! Yes! I stole your "precious" money. And you know what? I don't feel bad whatsoever! I LOVE my bag that YOU helped me buy! Get this through your little head, NO ONE cares about you, EVERYONE thinks you are crazy! And when you decided to kill me, your'e going to end up in jail! You have nothing to live for! So, no one is going to feel bad for you. The only people they are going to pity is me, your father and my beautiful daughter. Clare Diane Edwards who?" She let out a breath of relief. She looked at Clare, thinking she broke her down.

Clare was far from feeling bad. She actually had a fiery passion in her gut. Clare smiled and lifted her hand and said, "I love you too hun." With that said Clare shot the gun towards Regina's left shoulder.

* * *

Soooo. How was the first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! thank you so much! and i'm really not sure when I will update so, yeah! My tumblr is .com. If you want to ask me questions 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Helloooo! I finally updated! Thank you so much to those of you who actually reviewed! I really really really LOVE reviews! So pleeeease review! And thank you for those of you who put me on favorite author/story it means soooo much for to me! But PLEASE REVIEW! they give me inspiration and make me all happy and giddy inside! SO here is Eli's life! The next chapter will be back to Clare. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my evil little Clare not Degrassi.

Demented and Deranged

Summary:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

"Okay Mr. Goldsworthy, please stand right there and smile." Eli Goldsworthy was at Toronto's Women's Correctional Facility's front office, getting his picture taken. Why was he taking a picture at a women's jail you may ask. Well, Eli is officially a new jail guard for building b8 level 4, where all the young women were. His dream was to become a police officer, but he wanted to work with his friend Adam and he wanted to experience what it was like to work with criminals.

Adam was his best-friend since high school. Adam was an FTM, when Eli first found out, he was really cool about it. Eli was the pure definition of the three C's. The three C's were Calm, Cool, and Collected. Besides that, Adam and Eli were there for each other.

"Hey man!" Eli turned his head to see his best friend come through the double doors, walking into the building, towards him in his uniform. Navy blue short sleeved button down, bullet proof vest on the inside that made him look bulky, navy blue pants, black belt, black shoes, a light gray lanyard with the level and building Adam works in on a card, and a I.D. with his information and not to mention his belt that had a gun, pepper spray, a pocket knife, flashlight, and a taser.

"Sup man." Eli and Adam did their 'Man hug'. "Adam and Eli! come here quick!" said Fiona Coyne from the break room. Eli and Adam looked at each other and shrugged at Fiona's sudden outburst. Fiona worked at the information desk where the inmates loved ones would come in and pay for the inmates and bail them out. Fiona loved her job and had the biggest crush on Adam. Adam liked her too, but was too shy to admit anything. Adam, Eli, and Fiona have known each other since high school. All three of them went to Bardell High School together. But only got involved with each other when Adam and Fiona started flirting without noticing.

When the two young men walked into the break room, there sat three other jail guards sitting on the couch leaning on their knees and eyes set on the T.V. watching the news. Fiona was sitting on the arm rest with her legs crossed and watching the television also. Fiona was in a black pencil skirt, a dark blue blouse and was wearing black high heels, her hair was in her natural beach curls.

"Guys! guys! come look at this!" Fiona beckoned, her eyes not leaving the television. Adam and Eli grabbed two chairs and placed them in front of the T.V. Fiona then grabbed the remote and made the television louder.

_"I am Lisa Chung with channel eight news with the latest story. A young woman tonight, has killed two of her sisters, and attempted to kill her step mother. Here's Michelle Williams live on the scene. Michelle." _

The anchor woman then turned her gaze towards the screen on her right where they will be showing where the live reporter was. Adam and Eli looked at each other in shock and continued to watch the news. The area looked a little familiar to Eli, but he couldn't exactly remember it, so he put that aside.

_"Thanks, Lisa. I am Michelle Williams and I am here LIVE at the Edwards home in Toronto Canada." _

She then gestured towards the Edwards home. It was a modern house, made out of red bricks, it also had the number 28 on the front door. The entire house was blocked with yellow, DO NOT CROSS tape. It was kind of shocking for the six workers at the jail, to see such a welcoming home surrounded with cop cars, ambulance, and news reporters everywhere. Also, nosy neighbors trying to see what had happened.

The news reporter was in a wind storm in front of the normal looking house, holding her microphone with the number 8 in red. Michelle Williams was dressed in a dark blue coat, she had matching gloves and had on white pants. She looked to be in her early 30s.

_"It was said, that at around 3:30 this morning, neighbors heard a gun shot come towards the Edwards home. The only people in the home at the time were, three teenage girls, and their mother. Identification has not been found. Here is Bethany King, she heard the gun shot go off. Here is her take on the events."_

The camera man then turned his attention towards a girl that had black hair that was up in a messy bun, while wearing grey sweatpants, tan ugg boots, a TU sweatshirt on, and black framed glasses. She shivered as the wind hit her.

_"Me and my boyfriend, Steve just got settled in, because we came back from a visit from Vancouver, and we got home later than intended and just when I was about to close my eyes and sleep, I heard a gun go off. So, I told my boyfriend to call the cops. _

The girl looked a little scared. She kept on looking back at the house where the crime was committed. Everyone in the break room was quite, eyes set on the t.v

_"While he called the cops, I saw a blonde woman holding her shoulder - I think, through the window. I also saw another female just standing there. I got scared and I ran to my boyfriend and that's all that happened, that I witnessed."_

The camera man then turned the attention back to Michelle as the girl walked back to her home. Adam, Eli, Fiona and the three other jail guards were all stunned. A girl shot someone? Eli wondered if the woman died, or if that girl that fired the gun got sent to jail.

_"There you have it folks, It was said the two other females in the house have been announced dead with a slit in the throat and a carving on their abdomens of a heart. The older woman, that has been identified as the mother in the house, has been shot in her left shoulder. She is in critical condition while the other female is going to the county jail to be questioned. I am Michelle Williams from channel eight news, back to you Lisa."_

The screen then went back to the studio where Lisa Chung was at. Fiona then turned the t.v. off and everyone was silent. "So, how many days do you guys think until this 'Edwards' chick comes here?" said Joe. Joe was a jail guard also. He worked in building c9 level 2, where all of the crazy inmates lived. He was also one of those jail guards where he gives inmates a shot with a needle to make them sleep if they ever attacked another jail guard or inmate.

"I'm guessing two to three weeks from now. They have to question her. But if they prove her guilty early, or she confesses up, I would say…one week tops!" said Carl. Carl was a field guard. He worked in section A, outside. He worked with the inmates that would go out and do yard duty. He would keep watch on the criminals, he would make sure they didn't attack each other.

Eli got a little excited, he starts work on monday. It was now friday, maybe he would be able to see this 'Edwards' girl. He wondered what this girl looked like. Maybe she was big, with tattoos and battle scars all over. Maybe she was bigger than him. Eli wouldn't know until she actually got checked in to Toronto's Women's Correctional Facility.

Eli's entire life, he wanted to be a police officer. Or at least something close to it. He also liked to get into peoples heads. He always wanted to know what was in others minds, he would ask questions, make statements and took mental notes about everyone.

Eli always wore black. Black was one of his few favorite colors. He was always marked as Emo, Goth, or death loving freak. He drove a 1963 Miller Meteor-bodied Cadillac hearse from Newfoundland named Morty. Eli's uncle gave it to him when he turned 17 years old. Eli always got questioning looks from strangers, they always thought someone had passed away or something.

Throughout Eli's entire life, he was known as the odd ball. He was bullied in the 4th grade when he was 9 years old by a boy named Mike. Mike was a year older than Eli, and he wasn't to fond of him. Everyday at recess, Mike would chase Eli and tackle,punch and kick him. The teachers on yard duty never noticed Mike chasing Eli.

Eli would hide in the cheese box or him and his friends would stay close to the teacher, because if he stayed by the teacher, Mike wouldn't hurt him. Mike made Eli stronger - in a way. After Mike graduated from the 6th grade and moved to the states for middle school, Eli made a pact on himself, to never let anyone take advantage of him.

In his junior year of high school, Eli and a boy named Mark Fitzgerald also known as Fitz, declared War on each other, after Fitz broke Morty's hood ornament. Eli, - being the stubborn person he is, made sure he had the last word. Eli got Fitz arrested for fake I.D. possession. In return, Fitz brought a knife to a school dance and threatened to stab Eli, but at the last minute stabbing a wall instead of Eli.

After that night, Fitz got sent to Juvie and got expelled from Bardell High School and ended up going to Degrassi Community School. He also "Found god" while in juvie. Eli didn't believe one word Fitz told him. It was all an act to get Eli to forgive him. But when Fitz got to Degrassi, he wasn't all that into god, he was just a nicer person in general and made friends with a certain murderer of two step sisters…

Eli had a girlfriend at the time named Julia Groome. She had straight, black hair, with bangs. She was into the same things Eli was into, but wasn't too fond of Morty. She was sarcastic, very blunt and was very nice. Her and Eli met in the 8th grade but didn't start dating until the middle of freshmen year.

Julia had a hard time at home. Her step mother always pushed her around and told her negative things. That was the only thing Eli never liked about Julia. Sometimes she would let others push her and make her a push over. Of course Eli was always there for her, its just, he wanted his girlfriend to be proud and sure of herself. It was a major turn on for him.

Since Julia always had a hard time at home, Eli recommended to his parents - Cece and Bullfrog, that she stay with them is she ever needed space from her step mom. They said it was a great idea. Julia practically lived at the Goldsworthy home than her actual home.

Eli found out more about Julia since they were living with each other. Eli found Julia to be a bit of a slob. Not by a lot, but just a little. Whenever she made food in the kitchen, she never cleaned up after her self. She was also very lazy. Whenever they had to do chores on saturday, she always let Eli do the work while she just sat and watched t.v.

When Julia first moved in, she helped out with chores and helped Cece make dinner. But as time progressed and she lived there longer, her enthusiasm to help out dropped massively.

Also, living together made Eli and Julia's relationship more distant. Eli and Julia would always argue about the smallest things, but would eventually make up with each other. Eli and Julia also started losing interest in each other. Eli thought, maybe if he tried hard enough, he and Julia could look past all of their hard times. Julia, on the other hand, had a totally different idea.

Julia started cheating on Eli with a boy that had the same study hall she had. At first, it was just fooling around. While Eli was out with Adam, he thought she was with her friend Maggie, but was over at the boys house having sex. At first, Julia and the boy were only fooling around, but the boy ended up growing feelings for her. And her for him.

Eli eventually caught Julia in the act. He got a text from the boy. He explained to Eli that he and Julia have been fooling around for three months, and that he deserved to know. Apparently, the boy told Julia, if she was going to continue to fool around, she had to break up with Eli.

Julia didn't want to break up with Eli, but she wanted to be with the boy at the same time. She told the boy that they should just continue to fool around, because it was a lot of fun. In anger, the boy texted Eli when Julia left his house to return to Eli's house.

The second Julia returned, Eli was waiting for her on the couch, in the dark. He asked her where she was earlier that night. He wanted to test her, see if she was even worth keeping. If she would confess to Eli that she had been fooling around. She lied. She told Eli that she was watching a move and her friend Maggie's house with her other friends Rachel and Hannah.

Eli blew up in her face. Telling her she was lying and that he hated her. She tried to deny it but failed, Eli had shown her the text he got from the boy she was fooling around with. For over an hour Eli and Julia fought in the living room.

He yelled at her, she yelled at him, it was not a pretty picture. In results Eli ended up calling her a no-good, lazy ass, cheating, disgusting slut. He told her he never wanted to see her ever again and that he hated her with every being inside of him.

In tears, Julia ran out the door on her bike. She rode all the way to the boys house and he surprisingly accepted her with open arms. Eli ran upstairs, packed all of her belongings in her back pack and dropped it off at Julia's new boyfriends lawn.

Eli decided he didn't want to be in long term relationships like he was with Julia. He only went on dates and dated a girl for a couple of months, then broke it off before they got too serious and too attached. In his senior year of high school, he studied all things about jail. He learned how people would smuggle in things to the inmates. He learned how inmates would make their own homemade weapons out of normal, everyday things. He learned about racial disagreements on the court yards. He learned a lot of things about Jail.

He didn't want to work in a jail where Males were. He was not mentally or physically fit to work there. If he did decide to work at a jail where males stayed, he would most defiantly get murdered there, or be scared for life. And working with women gave an idea in his mind. What did these women do to end up in such a terrible place? How bad are they? What is going on in their heads? All of these questioned lingered in Eli's mind.

One of the many reasons Eli was excited about meeting this Edwards girl is because he wanted to know the How's, the What's, the Who's, the Why's of this girl. She obviously did something bad to go to jail and to be on the news. So why not get some answers from her?

* * *

**Monday**

Eli got out of Morty along with Adam. Eli was dressed in his uniform, the same as Adam's. Navy blue short sleeved button down, bullet proof vest on the inside that made him look bulky, navy blue pants, black belt, black shoes, a light gray lanyard with the level and building he worked in on a card, and a I.D. with his information and his belt that had a gun, pepper spray, a pocket knife, flashlight, and a taser.

Eli was more than ready and excited. Eli and Adam walked into the air conditioned building where they had to punch in their times when they arrived at work. After they punched in, they went straight to the members lounge, and put their things in the medium sized, blue locker.

"Hey dude, you excited?" Adam asked as he took a bite out of his breakfast burrito. Eli sat down next to his best friend and took a sip of his hot coffee and a bite from his glazed doughnut wholes. "More than excited! Do you think i'm going to do good?" Eli was fidgeting with his black thumb ring. Eli was truly nervous.

"Eli, calm down, today your'e just going to be observing what we do all day. And besides you get building b8 level 4. Do you have any idea how less of a hassle that building is? Sure they have quick mouths, but it's better than my building." Adam then took Eli's coffee and drank from it. Eli then watched as three other guards sat on the same table Eli and Adam sat at.

At around noon Eli was at the check in, where all the inmates came in and had their information collected. Eli sat down at one of the the few separated chairs and watched as Michael - the juail guard Eli followed the entire day looked at an inmates file on the computer.

Eli experienced a lot in the few hours he started working. He got many cat calls from inmates saying he had a cute butt, or his hair was emo and that they would love to ravish him. They even told him he could advantage of them if he ever wanted to. Eli shivered at the vile women.

Non of the women were attractive. They were all big, dirty and intimidating. It was not what he expected. Sure he expected to have a few nasty inmates he had to encounter, but he thought he would at least have ONE inmate that would give him answers. He was sadly mistaken.

The door from the outside opened and in walked two female guards leading a new inmate. Eli tried to see who had come in, maybe he should move, but Eli's feet hurt, a lot. He closed his eyes resting them a little. He trusted his fellow co-workers to not let the inmate attack him. He heard one of the guards tell the inmate to sit down for a while, he then felt the presence of someone sit on the sit a few inches away a couple seconds later.

He opened his eyes and gasped a little. He saw a innocent young female sitting cross legged with her arms rested in her lap looking at her surroundings. She had light brown hair with red tints, which were curled and cut to her shoulders. She had snow white skin that looked really soft, she also had a small body frame. She wore a floral dress that stopped at about three inches above her knees and was wearing black flats with a white bow on the top.

What in the sane hell was this innocent girl doing in a nasty place like this? Maybe she was bailing someone out? No, she couldn't be this was the building where the inmates checked in. No, Eli thought. This girl couldn't possibly be a inmate, she was too innocent looking.

Feeling Eli's gaze on her, the girl turned her head and looked at Eli. Eli's lips parted a little and his eyebrows rose a little in awe. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. He had this feeling in his stomach. Butterflies? This girl made Eli nervous? The girl gave Eli a polite smile with her lips and that alone made Eli feel as if this girl had complete control.

Eli was completely attracted to her. She also had this confident glow around her presence. From the moment she looked at him, she kept eye contact. She looked at him straight in the eyes and didn't look away. Eli opened his mouth and said, "You have pretty eyes." without thinking. The girl smiled a toothy smile and said, "Thank you." in a soft, angelic voice.

Eli then smiled back and looked down and blushed a little. He asked, "What's your name?" Eli wanted so badly to hear her soft voice again. Before the girl could reply, one of the female guards said, "Clare Edwards. Your'e needed sweetie" The girl then smirked at Eli and stood up and walked to the female guard. Before turning into the room where she would be given clothing, info, the rules in the jail and get checked in, she turned a little and gave Eli a look. She cocked one of her eyebrows and shrugged her tiny shoulder a little and gave a mysterious tiny smile.

Eli sat there in confusion. Edwards? He heard that name before. Then all memory of friday afternoon came rushing back to him. Wait, Eli thought, No, she can't be the same Edwards that killed her sisters and tried to kill her step mother.

He walked to one of the guards and asked in a hushed tone, "Hey, is that the same Edwards that killed her sisters?" He really hoped it wasn't true. Maybe this girl was arrested for shop lifting clothes from the mall? The male guard grinned wickedly at Eli and said, "Yupp, couldn't believe it myself either. "

Eli's eyebrows lifted up and his eyes widen with shock. Oh crap, Eli thought I'm falling for a deranged angel.

* * *

So? Love, hate? I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as creepy as the other chapter :( Later on in the story Clare will be giving a lot of life lessons and planting ideas in certain peoples minds. ops! I gave away too much ;) PLEASE REVIEW! They make me really really really happy :D they also give me inspiration and makes me feel like people are actually reading my story. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! My tumblr is Degrassi-Malia if you have questions :)


	3. Chapter 3

I answered a few questions:

DegrassiQueen2018- It explains a little why Clare killed her sisters in the first chapter :)

RQRGJM9311- Nooo, Maggie, Hannah, and Rachel are not from the Night World series. aha I don't even know what the is :P

diannavalentine- You are soo sweet! :D

jj- you have your opinion and I have mine. And besides Clare is actually a pretty inmate. She's not disgusting or anything ;p

MelissaIsLame- OMG! your'e reading this? I love your'e story's!

Thank you everyone who actually reviewed!

A/N: Here is Chapter 3! barely andy Eclare interaction :( This was a shitty ass chapter :( But I wanted to give you guys something! Please review! If anyone is still reading this :(

Disclaimer: I own a surf board, not degrassi :(

Demented and Deranged

Summary:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

Clare was sitting in a chair, in a room with a nurse and a female jail guard. The nurse was Jamaican and really nice, the female guard was african american and was on the heavy side. She was also one of the few jail guards who were actually nice.

"Nyla, you can leave the room. I'm sure ms. Edwards won't do any harm." said the nurse with a smile to Clare. Clare smiled back warmly to the kind woman. "Sure thing, I will be right outside if you need me." Nyla then walked out of the room, giving Clare a pat on the shoulders.

Clare watched Nyla leave and then turned her attention back to the nurse, who was looking at a folder. "Thank you, for making her leave." Clare smiled a little and looked down at her lap. She was a little embarrassed because she thought the nurse knew everything about her, because everyone in Toronto and part of Ontario Canada knew about Clare.

The nurse looked at Clare with a warm smile. "No problem sweetheart." the nurse said with a very noticeable Jamaican accent. Clare smiled up at the nurse and stuck out her hand, "As you already know, my name is Clare. What's yours?" The nurse acknowledged Clare's kindness. All the women that walked through that same door Clare walked through, couldn't care less about the nurses name. The nurse took Clare's hand and shook it with a soft but firm grip. "Sheila"

Clare smiled and asked, "So Sheila, you have any kids?" Sheila was walking to the shelf where the inmates uniform was. "I have three children. Two boys and one girl." Sheila came back to the side table where Clare sat with a pile of clothing.

"How old are they?" Clare looked at the pile of clothing as Sheila went to go grab a thick book with the rules. The inmates uniform were UGLY! The shirt was a light blue short sleeved button down, dark blue pants, black shoes. She was given some plain white tank tops, new underwear, socks, and all of her toiletries.

"The two boys are 16 and 15, my baby girl is 8." Sheila smiled

Clare smiled and said, "I like you, your'e a lot nicer than half the guards."

Sheila put her clipboard down and said, "_Tank Yu_" with a big smile, showing off her white teeth. "No one has ever told me that. Everyone who walks in here is all…what's the word? Bitter! and full of anger!" Clare smiled and took Sheila's hand and smiled.

"Thank you Sheila, it was nice to meet you." Clare stood up from her seat, grabbed all of her belongings and was headed out the door.

"CLARE! wait, what's a innocent girl like you doing in such a foul place like this?" Sheila was at the door frame looking at Clare with a curious expression.

"Let's just say, I'm not the type of person to forgive easily and doesn't believe in rudeness." with the said, the security guard that was waiting outside of the door stood up and started walking Clare to her cell.

**night time **

Clare was currently standing in her cell looking at the dirty living place. She folded all of her belongings and put it at the end of her made bed. She decided to take the bottom bunk considering her jail mate had taken the top. Her jail mate was currently out doing her yard work. From what Clare has noticed, her jail mate was clean, read a lot of magazines and had long curly hair. Her brush had left over hair that had shed, it reminded Clare of Bianca's hair.

BANG BANG BANG

"Dinner TIME" a guard yelled.

Clare got up from her bed and went to the the door of her jail cell, she noticed a young man open up all of the doors to the other jail cell's. When he came to her cell, she noticed he had girlish features. His jaw wasn't as sharp and structured like other mens jaws, he was thin and tall, his hair was a medium shade of brown that was parted to the side, which enhanced his girlish features.

Clare looked at his name tag which read 'Adam Torres'. She gave a small nod at him and she got made her way to the cafeteria. She noticed the building she stayed in was filed with young woman much like herself. They were wild, but much more tame than the building she walked through before. Building b8 level4 was filled with loud, obnoxious women, who made rude comments about her.

Clare rolled her eyes at them and flicked some girls off. Oh what a challenge this building is going to be, thought Clare. It was clearly obvious this girls were way bigger than her, in width and height, but it didn't scare her at all. Not one bit.

When Clare reached the cafeteria door, she walked into a line that was formed, that led to the dinner line. She stood in front of a very large…female? Man perhaps? Clare didn't know, she was kind of confused, this person had woman features but had a body structure of a male. She was caucasian, had blonde hair that was in two pig tails. She was also fairly close to Clare's behind. Almost groping her, which made Clare disgusted and annoyed as fuck.

Clare turned around annoyed and said, "Uhm yeah, Chubaka, back the fuck off." This she-male, type person was seriously on her nerves. "Ohh, feisty! I like that in a woman." the big white bear said with a wink. Clare scoffed and turned around and gave this girl a disgusted look. "Hey, baby doll, lets go somewhere. I know how to sneak past the guards." The girl pushed Clare's hair behind her ear and whispered huskily into it. Clare scoffed and shuddered in disgust.

"Eww, what the hell? I'm into a dudes. You know, the kind that have dicks? I do not like girls, now back the fuck off."

Clare was seriously disgusted, this person - no this THING needs to go. Clare turned around in disgust once more, and once more the girl pushed Clare's buttons.

"Aww, come one cutie, don't get into a hissy fit." The large female then slapped Clare's behind with much force. Clare squealed and as fast as light came, she punched the girl straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

No one would have seen it coming, or expected that 5'2, 104lbs Clare Edwards could have enough strength to knock down a person who was about 5'11 and around a solid 210lb.

Clare knew she had it in her, it was those around her who didn't know she had it in her. While the girl was on the ground clutching her sore stomach and groaning in pain, Clare smirked and faced the front of the line. All the other girls gave props to Clare, no one stood up to the girl except for Clare, and Clare was one of the few tiny girls here.

When Clare got her dinner which was corn chowder, a dinner roll, milk and fruit. Clare looked around the cafeteria

trying to look for an empty table, but failed.

"Clare!"

Clare's thoughts were interrupted and she followed where her voice was called from . She then noticed Bianca DiSousa sitting at a table full of other young women, no older than 21. Excitement rushed through her veins and she rushed to her close friend.

Bianca stood up in excitement. She grabbed Clare's tray and put it on the table so they could hug like there was no tomorrow. "Bee? what the hell are you doing here?" Clare and Bianca said as they embraced warmly. They haven't seen each other since graduation day.

"Uhm, the same thing as you Edwards. Serving time." Bianca let Clare go and smirked an evil smile. "The _real _question is, What the hell are _you_ doing here? I mean, I know your'e no longer a goody goody, but shit Edwards. Jail? Seriously?"

Clare sat down next to Bianca and said, "One word: Revenge. Step mom and sisters had it coming since the day they walked into my life. They ruin my life, treat me wrong; I fight back." Clare said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Clare looked up and noticed four different girls sitting at the table. She smiled and said, "Hi i'm Clare." All of the girls smiled back politely. These girls were intimidating to the regular eye, but to Clare they looked pretty friendly. "Clare this is Adelais, Amabel, Annora, and Melosa. I met them during yard duty." Clare smiled at the Latina women.

They were all tanned skin, had tattoos, eyebrows were tattooed also, their makeup was done the latina style too. Thick eyeliner, noticeable lip liner with no lipstick or anything, just lip liner. They also had different colored bandanas that left their hair out of their eyes, to reveal stunning light brown eyes. They all looked tough and mean, but they seemed friendly enough if they were letting a white girl sit at the their table.

"Hi" one of the girls said to Clare. "Hey girl, you got's some nice ass eyes!" said Melosa. Clare laughed and said, "Thanks, aha your'e the second person today to tell me that." Clare thought of those dark green eyes, that hair that was raven black and that contrasted with his pale skin.

"Who else told you? Let me guess, was it Mia?" asked Annora, she was very pretty and was probably the oldest one at the table.

"Mia?" Clare looked confused, she didn't know anyone by their name, except the people who were sitting with her. "Yeah, Big white girl, she has blonde hair that's always in pig tails, she's a lesbian, easily mistaken for a muchacho… rings a bell?"

Clare laughed knowingly of the girl, Mia? that's a name that does NOT match someone like her. "Mia? yeah, we've met. She's probably holding her stomach in pain." Clare said nonchalantly eating her corn chowder.

Everyone looked confused but Bianca. Bianca knew exactly what happened, she heard a lot about Mia, she always hit on the female inmates making them uncomfortable.

"Oh! and the other person was a guard. He has green eyes, dark shoulder length hair and kinda thin but somewhat built." Everyone at the table looked at each other with a confused expression on their face. They didn't get to see what the new jail guard Eli looked like.

_Beautiful face, seductive voice, amazing features, sexy smirk, and those pillow lips…_

Clare was lost in thought about Eli. She kept thinking about him, the way he acted like a gentleman… the way his eyes was lost in hers… the way he made Clare feel so confident. Clare frowned when she realized she didn't get his name.

He gave her butterflies, she felt free and wanted to talk to him, but she didn't even know the boys name! Adelais, Annora, and Bianca were all talking about weed and how they got some past the guards in the letters they got that very morning. Amabel and Melosa were at another table talking to some other group of girls.

Clare was just sitting there listening to Annora, Adelais, and Bianca with slight interest. She then felt someones eyes on her, so she turned her head until her gaze clashed with a pair of green eyes and a smirk. Her heart raised and tummy filled with butterflies. It was him! It was the guy that made Clare feel better in this sad sad place called jail.

Clare smiled back and mouthed 'Hi'. Eli bit his lip and mouthed 'Hey' and smiled. Clare lifted up her eyebrows in amusement, this guy was hot. But, he worked here, he knows she's a fucking lunatic for killing her sisters and mentally damaging her step mother. But who the fuck cares? thought Clare.

"Whooo! hottie alert" said a Adelais who sat across from Clare. A girl from across the cafe yelled, "Hey sexy! " That one line alone caused the entire cafeteria to look in Eli's direction and immediately giving him cat calls. Feeling uncomfortable, Eli gave Clare a small smile and an uneasy look to all the other inmates and left the cafeteria.

"Okay Edwards, why are you and hottie Dr. Doom exchanging flirty looks. Spill." Said Bianca. For the first time in a long time Clare blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Your'e blushing! Edwards you better fucking spill the beans NOW!" Bianca said enthusiastically with a huge smile. All the other inmates at the table all leaned forward into Clare waiting.

Clare smiled at the girls and said, "Well… there's nothing to say really. I sat next to him when I checked in, he said a few words to me, I said a few words to him and that's it." Clare shrugged her shoulders and checked to see if Eli came back.

"It doesn't look like nothing…" teased Annora with an evil grin. Clare stuck out her tongue and looked down. This boy gave her butterflies, but that's all. Chances of them getting together is one in a million. But fate had another idea…

* * *

Ohhh my gosh! I am sooooooo super-di-duperty sorry! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it took me so long to update! and this wasn't even meant to be the update. I was going to add more in this chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. :( UGH! I hate it when people don't update in a long time, and here I am updating in a long time :( I am terribly sorry. And now I have to say, I probably won't be updating in a while again because I have a hula competition called Merrie Monarch that is like in two weeks and me and my group have been practicing for like long hours and I have a shit load of homework. I promise I will try and make the next chapter like a thousand times more better than this -_- Please review if you still love me? I feel terrible...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: You guys want Eclare interaction? Eclare interaction is what you will receive! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! also this is going to be a long chapter. Sorry, I'm trying to make up for all the days that I missed updates!

**Disclaimer**: I own a surf board, not degrassi :( I know, I know it's been a while, but I was truly busy! I promise, I will try and update as frequent as I can.

* * *

Demented and Deranged

Summary:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

Eli walked away from the crowded cafeteria filled with the rowdy inmates towards his locker. Having a room full of female hit on you is any mans dreams. Oh, how the tables have turned. Oh, men want a room filled with women to hit on them, they want them attractive and nice. That is far from what Eli got that night. Having big rude female women hit on him made Eli cringe.

There were a handful of girls that actually looked good here. But, there was only _one _girl that caught Eli's eyes. From her soft, snow white skin, the curves on her waist that created that hour glass figure to her glow of confidence. Not to mention_ those eyes._

Her azure eyes that slightly contrasted with her skin, her eyes that held a certain mystery, fear, hatred and beauty. Her eyes that caught his attention right away.

The moment Eli found out her name was Clare Edwards, he knew she was off limits. She was Toronto's criminal of the year. Why would she kill her own sisters? Things just didn't make sense anymore to Eli. But Eli will get answers, he will dig until he gets some answers.

When Eli got to the break room he saw Adam, Fiona and Zane Park sitting at a table eating pretzels. Zane and Fiona worked together in the front office. Zane was very close to Fiona, Adam and Eli.

"Hey Eli, how are the ladies?" asked Fiona as she texted on her iphone4.

"Oh, they were something" Eli said as he sat down and stole a pretzel out of Adams hands. Adam held his hands out and asked "What the hell was that man?"

Eli rolled his eyes and ignored Adams question. He grabbed another pretzel from the bag and shoved it into Adams mouth.

Zane and Fiona laughed as Adam went to the vending machine to buy a bottle of water, but before he left he thumped Eli on the side of his head.

"How was work today?" Asked Zane

Eli breathed out in exhaustion, "How was work? Let me help you rephrase that question. How was work at the fucking zoo?"

Fiona gave him a small smile and said, "Hey, it's your first day. Sooner or later the girls will forget about you and move onto someone else. Hang in there."

Eli gave her a skeptical look and said, "Are you sure? Because I think about 6 girls slapped my ass, a handful gave me cat calls, a big she male practically groped me and a cafeteria full of law breaking criminals hit on me. I'm not entirely convinced."

As Eli finished his rant Adam came back and sat down next to Fiona."Wait, wait. Was this 'She male' white, about 6'0, has pigtails? a blonde?"

Eli nodded and asked, "How do you know?"

Adam, Fiona and Zane all exchanged looks and started to burst out laughing."ha-ha, Mi-Mia hehe she-she's no-not hard t-to know a-about E-Eli! hehehehehehe." laughed out Zane.

Eli rolled his eyes and muttered, "well fuck." He didn't understand why they were laughing so hard about this Mia chick. While they were still laughing hysterically Eli went to his locker and grabbed his change of clothes and went to go change out of his uniform.

On his way to the changing room he walked pass the laundry room and he saw Clare and another girl doing everyones laundry. He heard her laugh and her voice for the first time and he couldn't help but smile at her angelic voice.

"Oh my god! Bee, do you remember Jenna Middleton? I heard she's knocked up again!" Clare giggled immensely while she handed Bianca the clothes.

"Good god. Does she and K.C. not know how to use a fucking condom? You would think after getting knocked up during grade ten, she would learn a lesson." Clare and Bianca giggled.

Jenna Middleton was no friend of Clare and Bianca. She was the exact opposite.

Clare said, "Bee, start the washer and the dryer i'll go get the soap." Clare turned around and was face to face with Eli. The minute Clare turned around her eyes clashed with his green eyes. She stayed in her spot just smirking at him and he at her.

"Clare? What the hell, I thought you said you were going to-" Bianca turned around and noticed the two people having a silent stare down. She raised her eyebrows and said, "I'm just going to get the soap myself." Bianca walked pass Eli and made sure Clare caught a glimpse of her flashing a thumbs up and a smile.

"Hi, I uhm didn't get to introduce my self earlier today, my name's Clare. But i'm sure you already knew that..." Clare walked up to Eli and held her hand out.

Eli stuck his hand out and gently grabbed her hand and shook it. Eli was shocked at how soft her hands were. He finally remembers what it felt like to look into her eyes. He kind of lost the image of her eyes since it's been hours since he last saw them.

"Hi, I'm Eli." Eli mentally slapped himself. Hi, I'm Eli? What the hell was that Goldsworthy? he thought. Eli tried to think of a subject to talk about because he wanted to spend more time with her. Even if it meant being in a room filled with dirty laundry.

Eli couldn't think of something to talk about with her. He was to busy being nervous and to busy trying not to look at her sexy curves…

"GOLDSWORTHY! Where are ya man?" Eli turned around and there was Adam, his bag with his change of clothes on his back and Eli's bag in his hands.

Thanks Adam, right when I'm trying to find a way to talk to her you decide to fucking come on over, Eli thought . Adam looked a little confused. "Is there a problem with Ms. Edwards? Where's DeSousa?" Clare looked at Adam, "She's getting the detergent." she said nonchalantly.

Adam nodded and said "Okay, well Eli when your'e ready to leave i'll uh be in the front with Fi." Adam looked at Eli then Clare and back to Eli. Adam knew Eli must of taken interest in her. It was the look in both of their eyes. They could hardly take their eyes off each other.

Eli nodded at Adam, not taking his eyes off Clare. When Adam left, still continuously looking back at them, Eli asked, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Clare?" Clare nodded and smiled at Eli. "I guess you will, Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare smiled at him, then turned around and pretended like she was focussed on the dirty laundry, so she could hide her blush.

Eli smiled at her back and slowly walked to the locker room to change. When Bianca came back holding a box of laundry detergent, she passed Eli and she had a huge smile on her face. She said her goodnight to Eli, he nodded in reply.

The minute she stepped into the room where Clare was blushing like a mad fool and playing with a piece of thread that fell off one of the clothes Bianca asked, "So? What did you two talk about? Is he nice? Is he funny? Did you guys hit it off? Is he…I don't know, worth dating?"

This was one of Bianca's few moments where she spazzed out about things. Having Clare blush and gush over a hot guy made Bianca a tab bit excited. When they were back in high school Clare and Bianca never did talk about flirting with boys together since Clare was dating Reese.

"We didn't necessarily talk. We just introduced ourselves and that's it. Nothing important." Clare opened up the box of detergent and scooped up a cup of detergent and then dropped it into the load of clothes.

Bianca shook her head and just continued on with the rest of the clothes that a different pair of girls would fold later on. Clare could be so stubborn sometimes. A guy could totally look her straight in the eyes, trying to give her hints, that he likes her and she would be oblivious to the entire situation, and call it nothing.

Once Clare and Bianca were done with the jobs for the night they were escorted back to their jail cell where they would gather their clothes, then go shower. Clare went to take a shower first, while Bianca sat on the bench in front of the showers. Bianca was looking at her nails, when she saw Zane in nice clothing walk out of the bathroom talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Riley. You would not believe the look Adam gives her… Oh gosh! don't you dare metal into that relationship!…Hey, did I tell you that Clare Edwards is here?…What? Riley, that's ridiculous…No! She is NOT big, she's actually really pretty and petite. She looks like she could be your sister… Don't take that as an insult! She has curly hair like you, she has the same amazing blue eyes as you… Yeah, some of the guys have a little 'Crush' on her, especially Eli… I overheard he and Adam talking about her when they started to leave… Okay, goodnight Love… Yes, I'll be home in a little while… I'll see you later bye."

Bianca looked at him while he was looking at his texts.

"Hey, is Eli the new guard with the long black hair?" Zane looked a little off guard and looked around to see if anyone else was around. He slowly responded, "Yes? Why would you like to know."

Bianca said, "My friend is Clare Edwards, and she just won't admit that there is something going on between them! It's annoying as hell! Can you find a way so they could, you know, be in the same room and interact with each other?"

Zane looked at Bianca with a knowing smile and sat down next to her and put down his bag. Bianca and Zane talked and talked about how Zane could set Clare and Eli up, but being discreet about it also, making sure the two people wouldn't suspect it was Bianca or Zane. When Clare walked out fresh and clean, she saw Zane and Bianca chatting away, she was a little puzzled as to why Bianca and one of the workers here were talking.

Clare was too tired to even question them, so she just told Bianca to take a shower while she went back to the jail cell with the guard. Clare didn't know what was coming for her tomorrow, neither did Eli. Whether they liked it or not, Eli and Clare would be put in a room together, they shall talk and get to know each other. Them meeting each other would be a plus for both of them. Eli would get some answers and Clare would somehow slowly learn to trust people more and hopefully have him impact on her life.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Okay, tell me again… but slower?" Zane rolled his eyes and gave an exasperate sigh at Eli. Zane has been trying to tell Eli, that he has to work in the interaction room for the past five minutes. The interaction room is where some inmates go and talk to one of the guards, for three hours every other day for an entire year. It was a program, where the guards got to know why some of the inmates got into jail, it also helped gave hope to some of the women, that they will get out soon.

"For the umpteenth time, Elijah James Goldsworthy. YOU. ARE. WORKING. IN. THE. INTERACTION ROOM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOWWWW?" Zane literally screamed at him, trying to put some sense into him. Adam and Fiona where on the side, trying to muffle their laughs. Eli looked a little taken aback by Zane and put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, shit. I was just asking you know!" Zane rolled his eyes and slapped Eli across the head, making Adam and Fiona burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You are dumb. Really, really dumb for real. I told you more than one time, that you would be working there every other day for a year."

Eli looked so upset and wondered why he got punished with something as bad as this. There were over 400 guards working all over this jail, why did he, of all people, get chosen to work during the interaction hour.

Eli ran his hands over his face and groaned,"So, let me get this straight. I, Elijah James Goldsworthy, has to work in the interaction room every other day for three hours, for the next year. I have to talk to a dangerous inmate who could possibly try and rape me for a whole freaking year. Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He looked so angry, anyone who didn't know what he was talking about, would have backed away immediately.

Zane sighed,"Look, it's only for one year, you get paid extra, and plus you get to go into one of the inmates head, find out why they are in here. And besides, you have to. The leaders of the program want to see how it goes."

"Then why don't they just choose someone else?" Zane's eyes bugged out of their sockets and was getting annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He smiled a tight smile at Eli. "Don't ask anymore questions, or I will be forced to hit that pretty face of yours, Goldsworthy." He said through his teeth.

Off on the side, Fiona and Adam were laughing hard at the scene between Zane and Eli. Adam was snorting and holding onto his stomach and bending his knees, while Fiona was trying to breathe regularly but failed each time. By now, both of their cheeks were red and tears were streaming down their cheeks.

Zane smiled and said, "Good luck, you start today! Be in the room in one hour!" Eli shot daggers but Zane wasn't phased by it. He gave Eli a big smile and walked out the door.

Eli felt a pair of arms take hold onto his shoulders, he turned his head and he saw Adam smiling. "Come on man, be excited, you love to get into people's heads!" Fiona put her hand on Eli's shoulder and sighed smiling and shook her head laughing mockingly.

He let out an exasperated sigh and walked back to building 8 level 4.

**Building 8 level 4**

"Bianca. Look at this." She let her hand drop so Bianca, who had the bottom bunk , get hold of the letter she received.

"Clare Edwards, from today on, you will attend the interaction room every other day for 365 consecutive days. You will interact with the same guard every visit you make to the interaction room. You will attend every other day from two in the afternoon to four in the evening. You are allowed to wear whatever pleases you when attending. This will give you the opportunity to release any anger or vent to your partner. If you have any questions please feel free to talk to me. Sincerely, Erin Lee, head leader of the interaction program."

Bianca laughed and gave the paper back to Clare. "Are they serious? ha ha, like YOU, of all people will vent to some stranger, no, scratch that, a guard. Why are they asking you to join? They never asked me."

Clare shrugged and groaned into her pillow. "Well, it's not like I actually want to join this stupid program. Why would I want to? It sounds like a bunch of bull shit to me. I mean think about it, I go in, we talk, this person feeds me bunch of shit like, how i'm going to make it out of here, and all that other BS crap."

Bianca shrugged. Trying to play it off. She knew who Clare was paired with, she knew the reason why she got picked and she knew a lot about the interaction room.

The night she and Zane had their talk, he mentioned the interaction room to her. It was the perfect plan to get them to talk more.

The interaction room meant you get out of the jail cell for three whole hours, if you had the right partner, you could just sit and stare at each other and get out of yard work. It was a small freedom from jail.

"Hey, think about it as a a release from this place. From what I've heard lucky ten inmates get chosen to go there." Clare looked up at the celling and raised her eyebrows. "You get all alone in a room where there is absolutely no cameras, microphones, and is air conditioned. It's practically heaven in there. And, you can wear regular clothes, instead of this fucking ugly ass orange jumpsuits and polyester crap they call clothes."

Clare still wasn't convinced. Whatever she tells them, they are just going to tell the leaders of the program. If she was going to attend it, she was going to have to watch what she says. But, other than that, it sounded actually fun.

"Yeah, I guess your'e right. It sounds like an amazing escape. I'm just worried on who I get paired with." Bianca tried her hardest not to let her little secret out.

"Oh don't you worry my friend. Worrying is not needed here. I'm sure the guy- I mean, if you do get a guy, is going to be fine." Bianca's breath hitched. She almost blew her cover.

Clare turned on her side and asked, "What time is it?" Bianca looked at the clock that was hanging in their cell. "Almost one forty. It's time to get ready, friend." Clare groaned and hopped off the top bunk and went to the one drawer she had. She pulled out her black flats, and a violet floral dress. She quickly changed into it and ran her fingers through her hair trying to at least be presentable.

Clare turned to Bianca who was reading a magazine and asked, "Okay, how do I look?" Bianca looked at her and gave her a preppy smile , "Like the beautiful girly girl that you are, Edwards." Clare rolled her eyes and sat on Bianca's bed and gave her a tittie twister.

"Hey! Stop it. Your'e one lucky bitch, because if we were at home right now, I would tackle your ass." Clare scoffed and said, "Sure, champ. Keep thinking that."

As she said that, a lady in a suit came and said, "Clare Edwards. It's time to go to the interaction room sweetie." Clare smiled and stood up. She grabbed lanyard with her i.d and waited by the gate as a guard opened it up. The lady then said, "Hello, my name is Erin Lee. It's very nice to meet you Clare."

Clare smiled and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. So, in the letter I got, you said if I had any questions, I could ask you, right?"

Erin nodded and led Clare to outside of the building and made their way to a portables painted light blue. "Anything."

Clare nodded and said, "Okay, just out of curiosity, why was I chosen to be in the program? There's nothing special about me. Except for the fact that I killed my sisters and mentally and physically scarred my step mom, but, there are more than 700 inmates here. Why me?"

Erin looked worried and said, "Well, because you were hand picked. Most inmates are picked from a hat and that's it. But, someone personally picked you."

Clare raised her eyebrows and said, "So, what your'e saying is that someone wants me here?"

Erin cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry, confidentiality. I'm not allowed to say. So, here's the portable you will be going to every other day. Go inside and wait for your partner. Good day, Ms. Edwards." She quickly walked away and avoided Clare's gaze.

That was odd. Thought Clare. The lady was sweet, but odd. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the portable.

It was true, the inside was sir conditioned and nice in there. Clare wasn't so sure on the no Camera and no microphone part, but still walked in anyway.

The walls were painted white, the floor was beige carpeting and there was a closet, a white board and a big metal desk in the middle with two chairs opposite of each other.

She sat on one of the chairs and waited for her partner to arrive.

She heard two people outside of the door talking. It sounded like two males. The door opened up and Eli was pushed in by Zane. He stumbled a little and mumbled incoherent words.

He turned around and noticed Clare, he gave her an awkward look and looked around the room. "So, I guess, your my partner." He walked to the other chair.

Clare nodded and gave him an awkward smile.

What were they suppose to talk about? As if reading her mind her looked up at her and got lost in her eyes for a bit before asking, "So, how's life?" he asked VERY awkwardly.

Clare looked very confused. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she awkwardly said, "Good. You know, Jail is…Jail."

He nodded and things got really awkward. No one said anything until Eli thought of something. "Hey, do you know how much a polar bear weighs?"

Clare didn't know the answer and was thinking about guessing, but changed her mind. She shrugged her shoulders, "Uhm, i'm not sure."

Eli stifled a laugh and said, "Enough to break the ice! ahaha" She also laughed because even if things were indeed awkward, it made it a whole lot easier to laugh at.

When they stopped laughing at the joke, things got awkward again. So, Clare wanted to break the ice, but she couldn't think of anything to talk about. So, she said what came to mind.

"Sooo, do you like…stuff?" He looked at her with an amused grin on his face. He held in a laugh, but when she cracked a tiny embarrassed smile, he broke down in laughter.

"Well, Clare. It's nice to have an actual conversation with you. You know, without someone coming and stopping it." Clare smiled and said, "Well, since we are going to be talking to each other for the next year, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Clare Edwards."

He took took her hand and shook it. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Eli Goldsworthy." She took his hand and shook it also.

"So, Eli, what shall we talk about for the next three hours?" He brought his hand up to his chin and stroked his invisible beard.

"How about…twenty questions?" Clare thought about it. It sounded like a pretty fun game. "Make it twenty five and you got yourself a deal."

Eli leaned back into his chair and gestured towards her, "Ladies first."

Clare smirked and thought. "Hmmm, How old are you?" Eli had an amused look plastered on his face. "Really? Really? That's the best you can do?" Clare nodded and smiled.

"I'm 21" Clare nodded, "Your turn!"

Eli smiled and asked, "How old are YOU?" Clare laughed and said, "I turn 20 in two months."

"Ahhhh, a summer baby I see?" Clare smiled, "Yeeeup! When's your birthday?"

Eli shook his head, "Ah ah ah! It's my turn Miss Clare." Clare rolled her eyes and rolled her hand, gesturing him to hurry.

"Patience, patience! Let me see…" Eli furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her trying to figure out a question. Clare sat there looking at him as he thought, she noticed a scar on his arm, that was highly noticeable. She would have to ask him about that later.

"Okay! What is your favorite color?" Clare looked at him incredulously, "Seriously? It took you literally two minutes to come up with that?" Eli nodded with a smile.

She laughed and smiled, "Teal." Eli nodded and in response said, "I love azure and I was born in January."

Clare smiled and realized that he just answered two questions that she didn't ask in the game. "Hey! I didn't ask you a question yet!" Eli shook his head, "Hey! It was simple questions, so I saved you a boring question to ask, so you can go to some good questions."

Clare brought her hand up to her chin and thought. She looked out the window and bit her lip. Eli noticed her features were enhanced when the sunlight hit her skin.

Her whole body glowed from the sunlight. It also hit her eyes from the side, and he saw how light blue her eyes turned. Her skin was a nice snowy white, but turned into a glow like color from the sun. He smirked and watched her as she thought.

"Aha! I know something!" She had her pointer finger up and she had a toothy smile. "Please, do share your question that took forever and an hour to think of?"

Clare crossed her arms and asked seriously, "How did you get that scar on your arm?"

Eli looked a little confused at first, then remembered the scar that was on his right arm. He got when he was a junior in high school. Some guy named Mark Fitzgerald gave it to him when they were fighting. They never liked each other. It war from the start.

Fitz and Eli were in an ally way fighting, because Eli wanted revenge. Eli wasn't paying attention, when Fitz threw a punch so hard, Eli flew to the ground and a broken piece of a garbage can scratched his arm. In return, Eli threw a punch so hard, his knuckles made impact with Fitz's face and made a tiny scar by his right eyebrow.

Eli sighed, "In grade eleven, me and this guy, Mark Fitzgerald hated each other. He bullied my best friend and kicked me in the groin," Eli winced and put his hand on his thigh. "So, for revenge, I got him arrested for fake I.D possession, we fought until the police came, and he punched me hard, that I fell to the ground. A piece of this tin garbage can that was sticking out, cut me in the arm. That's how I got this scar." Eli lifted up his sleeve and exposed his toned bicep. He pointed at the long scar that was longer.

Clare, unthinkingly, reached across the table and touched his scar. Her cold fingers touched his warm arm, and Eli winced at the electricity of her touch. She looked him in the eyes and pulled back, apologizing.

Clare knew a Mark Fitzgerald who had a scar on his eyebrow. "Hey, Mark Fitzgerald, do people call him Fitz?" Eli shoot up in his seat with a curious look. "Yeah… How did you know?"

Clare laughed and put her hand to her forehead and said, "I know Fitz. He's like one of my closest friends. I can't believe you and him are enemies. But, the Fitz I know, is no where near a bully. He's a man of Jesus. Haha."

Eli raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You are actually friends with that neanderthal? And, psh, 'man of Jesus' you have got to be kidding me! That guy has had sex with more than half the sluts at school, he smoked and drank beer and had more detentions known to man. Not to mention he went to Juvie. I don't believe one bit of his act."

Clare smiled and said, "Hey now! That's Bardell Fitz. I know Degrassi Fitz. He's a really cool, funny guy. He's actually one of the kindest guys I know. Degrassi and Juvie fixed him a lot."

Eli smirked and said, "Right, because a school where a shooting, gonorrhea outbreaks and is one of the most highest rank teenage pregnancy, totally made him into a saint. Or was it his fapping to jesus in juvie?"

Clare stifled a laugh. She bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "Hey, Eli, don't be a bitch."

Eli laughed and so did she. For the next two hours and a half, they continued to play twenty five questions. They learned a lot about each other and had a great time. He told her about his life, and she told him about her life.

When Erin Lee came back to escort Clare back to her jail cell, they waved each other bye and she was on her ways back to her jail cell.

Eli stayed a minute more in the interaction room and just analyzed what actually happened. He actually had a conversation with a beautiful girl that wasn't rudely interrupted. He talked with her so easily, as if they were best friends for the longest time. He also realized, he started a friendship with a criminal that could easily pass as the girl next door.

Sure, she killed her step sisters and emotionally traumatized her step mother, but truth was, he didn't care.

Eli walked back to the break room, where he knew the person he needed to talk to, would be there. When he walked in he saw Zane, Fiona and Adam sitting at a table eating some chinese take out. He walked to Zane, hiding a smile.

Zane, on the other hand was smiling triumphantly. Eli looked away, "You were right." He barely whispered. Zane gave him an amused smile and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Eli scratched his ear and muttered, "You were right."

Zane smiled a huge smile and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said you were right!" Eli said annoyed. Zane smiled and clapped his hands together. "I told you! I told you it would work out!" Eli muttered incoherent words and slowly made his way to his locker.

"Hey! don't worry. You get to talk to her in two days!" Yelled Adam. Eli smiled and waved his hand at his best friend in a 'ya ya ya' way.

In two days, he would get to talk to her again and get to know her better.

**Clare and Bianca's jail cell**

"I learned so much about him, Bee!" Clare gushed as she played with a piece of her curly hair.

Bianca smiled and said, "Well I'm glad your'e happy. In forty eight hours, you'll get to see him again."

"My god, Bianca. He's just soo ama-." Clare was cut off as the guard yelled, "Lights out!"

All of the lights were turned off, except for the hallway lights, so that the guards could walk around all night freely.

Clare smiled and rest her head on her pillow, "Amazing." She whispered.

Bianca smiled at her friend and whispered, "Night Clare."

With that said, Bianca and Clare lay in the bunks, waiting for sleep to take over them.

**A/N:** OMG! Guys :( I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I had a hula competition a few weeks ago and I didn't have time to write because I left my laptop at home when I went to the Big Island. I also had to study for finals and I had a little bit of writers block. Hopefully you guys didn't lose interest in this story.I don't know when my next update will be. Hopefully soon, considering i'm on summer break, so yeah! leave me some reviews please? no? Okay. I understand

BTW! How did you guys see the season 11 beach promo? Because that song is officially my new favorite song! I miss my Eclare :(


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys! so there's not much of an introduction to this, so read and please REVIEW! I was wondering if you guys could gee I don't know get me to 25 reviews? Is that to much to ask for? Dx I don't usually like it when some authors ask for certain amounts of reviews, but I feel like you guys aren't all the interested if you don't give me your opinion on the chapter. So, please, pretty please, review!

**Disclaimer: ** Like I said, Degrassi does not belong to me.

**Demented and Deranged**

**Summary**:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

It's been about two months since Clare and Eli started talking. They really hit it of, they would have their own banters with each other and leave sarcastic remarks. They were pass that awkward stage, where they didn't have anything to talk about. Now, when both Eli and Clare walk into the interaction room, they have loads of stories to tell.

Clare's birthday was in twelve days and she was less than excited about it. Who would be excited spending their birthday in jail? Certainly not her. Eli -being the sneaky booger that he is- had a special surprise for her.

It was tuesday, which meant that it wasn't interaction room day. Clare and Eli would briefly see each other, but that was it. She had free day that day and wanted to write a letter to her mom and Alli. She truly missed them.

She hasn't seen or talked to the both of them in months. Even before she got into jail, she didn't get to see her mom. Her mom was probably the parent she looked up to. Even thought she was more uptight than her father was, she loved her with all off her heart.

Helen was a strong, independent woman, and that is what Clare loved the most. After the divorce, Helen took matters into her own hands. Once Randall Edwards remarried, she bought a condo in Stratford and continued her job working in the office.

Clare stayed with her mom once in a while, but not often. But, when Clare did visit her mom, she usually stayed for a long period of time.

Clare was in her jail cell, pen and two pieces of paper in hand. She was sitting at the small desk that was inside. Bianca was in the yard with the other guards, just lounging around. Clare stared at the paper and decided to write to her mom first.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Hey, it's been a while since we last talked. How's everything? I heard Darce came back from Kenya. How is she? I really miss her. Don't worry, I miss you too! Gosh, look at me, writing a letter from jail. Who would have thought I would end up in jail…Did you go to Brooke and Amy's funeral? Ha, maybe I was a little harsh for killing them…Oh well, It's too late, they're already dead. So, me and Bianca were talking the other day about how, when she and Alli slept over your house with me and you took us to wonderland and you got a sunburn so bad that whenever we laid one finger gently on your back, we left a print! Aha, I remember Alli always having the urge to touch your arm, or draw hearts on your back! Oh! and when we had to put cold cream on for you, Bianca kept drawing her name and you kept on laughing, telling her 'it tickles'. Haha good times mom, good times. I promise the minute I get out of this hell whole, I will be at your house at the snap of fingers. Only two more years to go, and I am out and back with you! So, I wanted to tell you about someone. His name is Eli, and he's a guard here. He's my partner for the interaction room. Every other day, I meet up with him in there for three hours, just so we can interact and vent stuff. I guess he's like my Dr. Phil or Oprah or something. So, yeah, he has dark black hair these really amazing green eyes and he's really good looking. We get along really well, but that's it for now I guess. So as you already know, my birthday is in twelve days! *wink wink* A simple happy birthday letter would make my birthday less suck-y. Could you send a picture of you and Darcy in the next letter? Since i'm gonna be here a while I might as well get a visual aid! So, yeah, i'm gonna end it here, because if I don't, I will most likely write a novel… Talk to you later! Bye mom! Tell Darcy I said Hi!_

_Love Always, Clare_

Clare smiled and grabbed the envelop and sealed it with a kiss. She put that on the side and started on Alli's letter.

_Dear Alli,_

_ Alli, my dearest Alli. haha I miss your ass! How's everything? So, a little birdie told me that you and Owen got together ;D. Wanna know who that little birdie is? Bee! Her ass is in jail too! aha she's my jail mate. I swear, she's a pain in the ass, but I love her. Anywhoo, I need details! Why didn't you tell me you and Owen are dating? Was it recent? Was it a while? Because if it was, I am so pissed off… Having Bianca as a jail mate is so much fun! It's like old times! The only thing missing is you! Maybe you should get in jail so we all can be in jail together! So, I have something to tell you. I met someone, his name is Eli. He's really really really cute! He has black long hair and his eyes are freaking gorgeous! Alli, I swear, if you saw them, you would fall to your knees. Can you guess what color they are? They're green Alli, fucking dark green! Just imagine it in your head. Medium built, long black side swept hair, white skin, GREEN EYES, and he's tall! Well not that tall, but way taller than us! Whoo! It's getting hot in here ;D well yeah, he actually works here. He's a guard and he's my partner for the interaction room. It's this place where I can talk alone with him every other day for three hours for an entire year! Can you believe that? Well I should probably end this… Hopefully you write back? Oh! and send some pictures too! I'm gonna be here for a while and if I need a little push I can look at my loved ones! So, yeah! Talk to you later Alli! I love and miss you!_

_Love Always, Clare_

Clare put the other letter into the other envelope and sealed it with a kiss also. Eli was in Clare's hall and decided to stop and give her a visit. Eli walked to Clare's cell and saw that she had two letters. He walked to the gate and said with a smile, "Hey Edwards."

Eli smiled through the bars and Clare turned around and stood up and walked to him. "Hey Goldsworthy. What are you doing here?"

Eli feigned hurt by putting his hand to his chest. "Hey Eli! How's it going? Did you get a hair cut? Oh you didn't? Just admiring how amazingly good looking you look today. Oh geez Clare, stop! Your'e making me blush." Clare gave him a confused look and said, "Uhm, hi?"

Eli dropped his head and said, "Come on Clare! Get with the program!" Eli looked up and saw Clare's uniform up close. He scoffed, "Nice uniform."

Clare wore her black vans, a wife beater and khaki bermuda shorts. Clare groaned and sat on Bianca's bed. "Don't remind me! I know I look horrible! But there is no way in hell am I going to wear that fucking orange jump suit!"

Eli turned his head to the side and looked at Clare. He didn't think she looked horrible. She actually looked pretty cute. "Clare, you don't look horrible. I think you look good."

Clare looked up and gave him an unconvinced look, "Really?" Eli nodded and said, "Yeah. I've seen worst. Trust me you look nothing compared to the girls two floors below us." Clare giggled and stood up and walked to him, making them face each other with only the bars in there way.

"Well, even with your convincing words. I don't feel so hot in these clothes." Clare gestured towards her attire and Eli laughed. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. You look fine, and besides you have no one to impress here. Besides, you don't need to impress me." Eli dusted off his shoulder and smiled smugly at the floor.

Clare grinned and crossed her arms, "Oh really? And, where exactly did you get the idea, that I want to impress you?" Eli stepped back and sarcastically said, "Ouch! Great way to bring down my ego!"

Clare laughed and said, "Oh please, your Ego is so big, I hardly made a dent." Eli waved his hand at her and shook his head.

"Enough about my ego. Which is not that big, by the way." Eli leaned forward and gave her a sly smile. "But, I can tell you what is big though…" Eli wiggled his eyebrows and Clare gagged. "Ugh! T-M-I!"

Eli laughed and said, "You love it." Clare rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, alright Casanova. Enough talk about your 'Big' dick. But, can you please open these gates so you can walk me to the mail room?"

Eli nodded and opened the gate. He gestured her to walk. She nodded and started walking beside him. The walk started off with a comfortable silence. Until Clare let out a loud belch.

Eli was stunned and looked at her with amazement. A blush crept up to her face, making her cheeks turn into a light pink. Clare said, "Excuse me." she giggled and looked up at him shyly.

Eli started clapping in amusement. "I applaud you, Clare." Clare's blush turned from a light pink to a dark red. Clare bit her lip and watched as Eli laughed.

"Wow! I didn't know a loud burp could generate from a petite girl like yourself." Clare let her arms open up and shrugged, "That's not the loudest burp I have ever done." Eli looked at her in astonishment. He wouldn't think that she would ever burp. No, it wasn't a burp, it was more of a loud belch mixed with the sound of the crust of two continents crushing together.

Eli smiled and looked forward. He felt a little elated at the fact that Clare was comfortable enough to burp in front of him. Almost every other girl in the world would have to think twice about burping in front of a guy, but Clare just let it happen.

That's how their friendship works. They do stuff without thinking, but don't regret it. They say something stupid, but end up glad that they had said it. It was confusing, but that was how they were.

"Hey! It's your birthday in twelve days!" Eli poked her sides and she giggled. He smiled and looked straight ahed.

"Yeah." Clare frowned and gave a disappointed look.

Eli scrunched his eyebrows together and said, "Why so sad butterfly?"

Clare gave a tiny smile and said, "I'm spending my twentieth birthday in jail and without my mom and Alli."

Eli put his arm around her and squeezed her tiny shoulders. "Hey. It's okay! your birthday is on a monday, which means you get to spend it with moi! You should be excited" Clare looked up at him and dully said, "Excitement consumes me, Eli."

Eli squeezed her tighter with his left arm. "Admit it! Admit, that your'e excited about your birthday!" Eli started to tickle Clare's waist, and she giggled. Eli knew Clare's waist was her weakness spot when it came to being tickled.

Clare laughed and tried to push him away, but his tickles took all her energy and she didn't have the strength to push him away enough. He tightened his arm around her once again. "Never! aha Never!"

Eli brought his hand up to her neck and started to tickle her. Clare put her hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay! I…_giggle_… am excited for my birthday!" Tears were falling onto Clare's tinted cheeks and her abdomen started to tighten.

They both didn't notice that Eli had pushed her up against a wall and his arms were circled around her waist. His free hand was around her neck and their faces, were incredibly close. Clare looked into his eyes and smirked. Eli smirked and stared also.

A ball hit against a window, above their heads. That brought them back to reality. Eli let go of Clare and pursed his lips together, trying to hide a smirk that was about to come upon his face. Clare smiled with her lips and started walking to the mail room where she would drop off her to letters to the most important people in the world.

**At Fiona's condo**

"So Fi, you work in the office. That means you have connection to the inmates files right?" Eli continued to eat his noodles from his chinese takeout.

Eli, Adam, Zane, and Riley were at Fiona's condo eating chinese take out after work. They all agreed to go to Fiona's condo to just hang out and relax.

Fiona's condo was an extravagant condo in Toronto. She lived on the 29th floor and she lived alone. Her condo had white brick walls and most of the walls that weren't bricks, were painted a sleek black color. Her whole apartment was color coordinated. Her living room was all black, white, and silver. The three other bedrooms were a purple and white color, blue and white color, and a green and white color.

Her living room had a flat screen, couches that were worth more than Eli's apartment, antique snow globes from all the different places she has been to, pictures of her family, and a crystal chandelier. It was kind of odd that Fiona bout a condo with four bedrooms and she lived alone. But, it did have enough room to fill all five of them.

Everyone was off tomorrow because of something going on at the jail. So, they all agreed to sleep over. They were currently watching a movie and eating.

"Uhm, yeah. I can actually get to their files from my laptop. Why?" Fiona smiled lightly at him. She knew very well that he wanted to look up Clare.

"Oh, I just you know, was wondering." He kept his eyes set on his chinese take out. Zane smiled bumped elbows with Riley.

Riley smiled, knowing very well at the situation. Riley decided he wanted to tease the answer out of Eli. "So, Eli, How is your partner for the interaction room?"

Eli looked up and a faint blush came creeped onto his pale cheeks. Fiona and Adam exchanged goofy smiles and waited for Eli to respond. Eli cleared his throat and said, "Oh, Clare? Uh, she's good. Nice, funny. You know good."

Zane rolled his eyes and looked at Fiona and Adam who still had those goofy grins plastered onto their face. Riley raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh huh. Only good? From what i've heard from Adam, Clare Edwards is beautiful. From Fiona, breath taking. From Zane, she could be my twin sister. All you have to say about her is that she is nice and funny and good? You hang out with her every other day for three hours. Come on man, give me some details!"

Eli put his food down and played with his thumb ring. "You want full detail? I''ll give you full detail. This girl, confuses the fuck out of me! She's the most sweetest thing ever and is tiny as a fucking gerbil! She shows the most interest in things that I didn't even know could catch her attention. I don't understand how her 105lb 5'2 self could kill two girls and mentally damage her step mom."

"Even if she is known as Toronto's criminal of the year, I don't care. She just catches my eye and I just can't fully grasp her. Like, one moment, I think I know everything about her, then the next moment I wonder who the hell is she? Little things about her, pull me in more and more." Eli smiled and stared off into space.

"She has these eyes. Not just some regular pretty blue eyes, but eyes that just make me go into a frenzy. They hold this look of hatred and innocence and mystery and love all at the same time. Her scent is probably the most intoxicating thing ever! It's like this mixture of cinnamon and vanilla and a sweet smell. And her voice, it's nice and sweet and the perfect pitch. Whenever she uses mild vulgar language, it seems like it shouldn't be coming out of her mouth." Eli looked up at his friends and softly said, " I have a lot more things to say, but I don't fully know her. But, I plan to know everything about her."

Eli looked up and his eyes immediately landed on Fiona. Fiona had her hand on her heart and she had this 'Aww that is so sweet' look and 'I think i'm going to cry' look. Adam was looking at Fiona with a bewildered look, while Zane and Riley had there jaws open.

Zane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never before, hear a guy talk so highly about a girl. He was so used to other guys saying the normals stuff. Like, Oh she's hot, or damn, i'd tap that. His heart swelled and he felt like he had raised Eli into young man, then quickly came to realization that Cece Goldsworthy did that since the day he was born and that he was probably like that since the day he met him.

Zane smiled and said, "Hey Fi! Show Riley what Clare looks like!" Fiona ran to her room to retrieve her laptop. She came back and sat down next to Riley, while everyone except Eli crowded around her. Fiona typer furiously until she found Clare Edwards files. She made them swear that the things they were about to see, stays in the condo. Everyone waited anxiously waited until Clare's Picture showed up.

Her first picture was a picture of her class picture from grade twelve. Her hair was still short and curly, she wore a blue polo that all grade twelve wore to school, she even had a yellow head band on. Her make up was very light and enhanced her features. Her blue eyes were bright and a dark shade. Riley whistled and said, "Damn Eli, you lucky bastard! That girl is beautiful!"

Zane muttered, "She's not that pretty." Everyone laughed and Riley gave him a reassuring kiss. "Don't you worry your little head off, I don't like girls. But, I do have to say, this girl could pass as my twin!"

Fiona clicked the next picture and another picture loaded of a full body picture of Clare. She had on black flats, a short, dark grey floral dress with purple accents, and to top it off a smile that shined through the darkest times.

Fiona sighed and said, "If every girl looked liked Clare Edwards, I swear there wouldn't be any guy in this damn world complaining. Every guy would be satisfied."

Without thinking Eli said, "If every girl looked like her, than she wouldn't be special anymore. There wouldn't be anything special that I could point out on her and she wouldn't be different or stand out. But of course, personality comes first…"

Everyone whipped their heads towards Eli without a single blink. They all had a look of astonishment on their faces.

"Eliiii! That was soo adorable." Fiona said loudly. Her eyebrows were pushed up and she had a look of awe. She smiled and said, "Eli, whomever you marry in the future, is going to be one luck girl."

Eli smiled and said, "Thanks Fi. Hey, Fiona? Can you look up Clare's contact info?" Fiona nodded and looked for all of the file with all of her contacts.

Fiona looked up and asked, "Who's number do you need?" Eli smiled and simply said,

"Helen Edwards and Alliah Bhandari"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while! I actually have been preparing for my other story that comes after this, that I forgot to finnish this chapter! I hope you don't hate me :( I'm going to warn you, ****Updates will be inconsistent. **** Just with this story, because I didn't write and outline, I only know how it's going to end, so I have to like brainstorm all the time and yeah. Sorry again, next chapter is going to be heart warming :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey! I think this was the slowest update I have ever done…aha sorry about that. So, I'm sorry about the wait! Awkward word structures, writers block, and the fact that I accidentally deleted this chapter before did not help! yes guys, i'm so stupid, I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I had to re write it :( No, I did not lose interest in this story! Far from it! There's an important authors note at the bottom ;) Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **Here we are again...

* * *

**Demented and Deranged**

**Summary**:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

"Clare, wake up." Clare groaned and laid face down on her pillow. "Clarebear, it's time to wacky uppppp!" Bianca said in a baby voice. It was friday, a rainy friday morning and according to the weather man, it was going to be raining all weekend long.

It was also the day the guards had to check building 8 level 4 cells for any weapons or products that could be used as weapons. Such as razors, toothbrushes, or any sharp things that could possibly be used as a weapon. Clare's birthday was on monday and everything was set up. Eli had started planning as soon as he got all the information and approval that he needed. It wasn't easy, but he wanted to make Clare's twentieth birthday, the best birthday she ever had.

Bianca pinched Clare's tiny nose and laughed when Clare opened her eyes in fury. Clare said, "Fine, fine! I'm up!" Bianca laughed and began to fix her bed. Clare sat up and ran her hands over her face. She ended up laying back down and just stayed there for a couple seconds, trying to wake up her relaxed body.

Clare groaned and looked at the calendar that Bianca had asked her cousin to send. It was a normal calendar with a huge red circle on the twenty four. Clare stared at the day when her birthday would soon arrive. She dreaded it.

Eli was super excited for Clare's birthday. He knew she wasn't expecting anything big, but he made sure she didn't know. During the interaction room days he would not ask about her plans for her birthday, but simply ask what she wanted. She gave him the same answer every single time. It was also the answer she planned on sticking to until her birthday was done and over with.

She would always tell him that all she wanted was to see her mom and Alli and that was it. Eli had a gift that she wasn't even going to expect.

_**oooooooooooo**_

Eli and his partner Ryan got onto Clare and Bianca's hall. They had literally spent the whole day checking cell's making sure everything was safe and nothing in the cell was harmful.

So far, Eli and Ryan and the rest of the guards who were doing searches found toothbrushes sharped to the point were it can be a knife, razors and matches. They also food contraband alcohol in tiny bottles, weed and cigarettes. Weapons were hidden in tiny crevices of the cell and stuffed into mattresses and other places were you wouldn't suspect weapons would be.

Eli and Ryan started searching through Clare and Bianca's cell. Ryan looked at Eli as he looked through Bianca's bed. Ryan was looking by the area where the calendar was. He saw that Clare's birthday was on monday. Ryan noticed a picture of Clare and Bianca on the pin board and he looked at Clare.

"So, is this the Clare everyone says your'e involved with?" Ryan asked. Eli looked up and nodded, "Yeah." he said in response. Eli didn't want to come off as needing Clare or anything like that. He knew the rules, he wasn't supposed to get infatuated with any of the inmates. It was a rule and he didn't want to get fired.

Ryans nodded and whispered, "It's okay if you want her. Everyone does." Eli scrunched his eyebrows and look at him. "What do you mean everyone wants her?"

Ryan checked to see if anyone was watching and he whispered to Eli, "Everyone wants Clare Edwards. A lot of people are interested in her. Even the guards from the male jail across town." Eli scratched his head in confusion, "How do they know about Clare if she's all the way over here?" Ryan shrugged and said, "News travels fast when a good looking girl like her checks in."

Eli nodded and continued on with his work. Ryan and Eli didn't find anything out of the ordinary except they had to confiscate their razors for shaving. Ryan checked off Clare and Bianca's cell as approved. When Ryan moved to the next jail cell, Eli left a note on Clare's bed and left to finnish checking the rest of the cell's he and Ryan were assigned.

_**ooooooooooooo**_

Clare and Bianca were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Adelais and Amabell. Adelais kept on asking Clare what the interaction room was like. Clare answered her questions with a very nonchalant attitude. She wasn't going to lie to them and tell them it was the best thing.

Instead she told them it was calming and all she does there is talk to Eli. When Clare mentioned Eli, Amabell started

going crazy and talking in spanish. She kept going on and on about how hot he was and any girl who gets with him is a lucky bitch. Clare couldn't help but giggle.

The entire lunch Clare, Bianca, Adelais and Amabell were just talking about party plans for Clare's birthday. When Clare's birthday was mentioned Clare immediately frowned. She didn't want to talk about her birthday. If she couldn't spend it with the two most important people in her life, she wasn't even going to pretend she would enjoy it.

_**In Clare's cell before going to bed**_

Clare and Bianca walked into their cell at 9:00 at night after working in the yard. They had been doing yard work all day. Clare and Bianca were now two shades darker. They had been working in the yard all day long and finally got back into the cell after having a tiresome dinner.

Bianca fell on her bed and groaned, "ugh, most horrible day **ever.**" Clare climbed up onto her bed and closed her eyes. She fell onto the bed with a thud and then felt something poking her stomach. She slowly lift up and pulled out the letter Eli had left her that day.

She cocked an eyebrow and laid on her back and opened the letter. She could already hear Bianca's light snores and started to chuckle. Clare yawned and started to read.

_Hey there Edwards! So i'm not gonna be at work tomorrow. I'm off on saturday and sunday, you know that. So, yeah I won't be seeing you until monday! I mean birthday! Excited? You better be. haha, if your'e wondering how I got this letter in your cell, I was searching your room. I'm sure you have nothing illegal in there… well, I shall see you on monday! Make sure you dress presentable! I'm taking you to visit someone by the window. Okay, have a good weekend, Edwards._

_-Eli_

Clare smiled and put the letter back in the envelope and quickly went to bed afterwards. The next two days are going to be the longest days for her. She went to bed that night wondering who would be visiting her.

**Eli's apartment**

"Adam! What are you doing?" Eli walked in and saw that Adam was eating cake instead of helping him clean up the apartment. Adam's face was covered with chocolate icing and he his eyes just screamed guilty.

"Uhm, eating cake?" Eli sighed and took the cake from Adam's possession and put it back in the fridge. He was stressing out because neither Alli or Helen called him back saying they were going to the jail to visit Clare. His original gift was in his closet for safe keeping.

The problem was that he told Clare someone was going to be visiting her for her birthday. If none of them didn't call him back soon, Eli would be lying. He was pacing around his apartment kitchen with a worried expression.

Adam was sitting on the kitchen stool and was looking at his friend. Adam rolled his eyes at Eli how was on the verge of breaking. He pulled out his cell phone and called up Fiona.

"Hey Fiona? Yeah, come over to Eli's and bring your laptop, the boy is freaking out." Eli looked confused and was about to ask why he invited Fiona over. Adam put his hands up and told him to just wait.

"Just bring it okay? yeah, see you in ten." Adam hung up his phone and smiled a cheesy smile at Eli. Eli looked bewildered and shot his hands up in the air and walked to his bedroom. Adam shook his head, took out the cake, and then went to watch T.V. in the living room.

By the time Fiona came to the apartment, Eli was a wreck. He was pacing back and forth with his cell phone on the coffee table. Adam was annoyed and his hair was a mess, considering he was pulling at his hair. Fiona, Adam, and Eli were looking at Clare's files and looked up Alli and Helen's address.

Eli was a little calmer, but was still unsure. The two females had no idea who he was and he was going to visit them, to ask if they could come visit Clare for her birthday. Oh well, it was worth it. Clare was worth it.

Eli, Fiona, and Adam were parked in front of a huge building where Clare's mom lived. Eli took a deep breath and went to Helen's door. When he knocked on the door, a tiny women in her lat 40's, with black and grey hair, and was dressed in a black dress with Clare's blue eyes. Eli took a deep breath and said, "Uhm, hi. My name is Eli Goldsworthy and I work at Toronto's Women Correctional Facility. I called you about a week ago, and I kind of need your answer if you would come and visit your daughter on her birthday?" Eli was so nervous his statement ended up being a question.

Helen nodded and looked him up and down. She smirked and muttered, "Clare was right." Eli looked a little confused and felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and that made Helen laugh, "Please, come in, Eli. I've heard a lot about you from Clare's letters." Eli smiled and walked in.

**Clare's Birthday!**

"Clare-Bear! Wakey wakey Birthday girl!" Bianca was once again poking Clare's face. It was midnight and Clare wanted to sleep. "No." Se mumbled into her pillow. Bianca shrugged her shoulders and got onto the bunk with Clare. In the process of trying to lay down next to Clare, Bianca ended up smashing her.

Clare groaned and grumbled into her pillow. Bianca smiled and tried to make herself comfortable on the tiny mattress. "Come on Clare, wake up!" Bianca whined. Clare shook her head and continued to sleep. Bianca huffed and said, "Fine then, grumpy. But tomorrow, you my dear friend are gonna wake up and you're going to listen to moi sing!"

Bianca rolled over Clare, once again smashing her. Once Bianca was off of Clare, she went back to sleep on her bunk.

When Clare was woken up again, it was 9:00 in the morning. Bianca had once again poked Clare's face and arms, trying to wake the tiny girl up. Bianca started singing Happy Birthday, loud and proud. Making Clare laugh and smile.

"Happy Birthdaaaay to you! Happy Birthday to yoooou! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CLAAARE! Happy Birthday to YOOOU!" It was unusual for Bianca to be this hyper in the morning. Much less at all. But, she knew that Clare was going to have a crappy day, so she thought she would make her friends birthday worth while!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLARE!" throughout the entire hall, the inmates all cheered for Clare. They all knew it was Clare's birthday and Clare laughed in joy. She got out of bed and tackled Bianca. She just sat on Bianca as she laughed. Bianca let her sit on her because it was her birthday. But, if it wasn't her birthday, Clare and Bianca would have been wrestling for dominance.

Clare got up and walked to the gate and smiled. "Thanks guys." Everyone shouted out, "You're welcome!" Clare laughed and walked over to Bianca. She didn't know what job her and Bianca would get for the day, so they just sat there and waited for the person to come and tell them there job.

Clare and Bianca suddenly heard all the ladies in the hall start whistling. Clare and Bianca immediately knew it was either Jake, the mail clerk who gave all the inmates the mail they received from family members, or it was Eli. It was too early in the morning for Eli's shift, so she knew it was Jake.

Jake was the mail clerk for the past three years at the jail and he loved his job. Jake was a tall lanky guy, with light brown hair cut short, light skin, and had a voice that could send you into a powerful orgasm.

Jake stopped in front of Bianca and Clare's cell and smiled, "Good morning, ladies." The two girls giggled in delight, "Good morning, Jake." They replied. Jake laughed and took out their letters. He handed Bianca her letters. Jake took out a big blue bag and handed it to Clare, "Happy Birthday, Clare." He smiled at her and she stuck her hand out through the openings, but the bag wouldn't fit through.

Jake opened up the jail cell and handed the bag to her. Clare smiled and looked inside. Her eyes bulged when she noticed all the letters in the bag. "Woah, you mean to tell me, this bag of letters is all for me?" Jake laughed and responded, "Yeup! Trust me, you're gonna love them. They made me check them all." He said, with a wink. Clare laughed and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Jake blushed and said, "Happy Birthday, Edwards." He closed the gate and proceeded on to the next cell.

"Yo! Wasup Jakey! How ya doin boy?" Clare laughed when she heard Jake respond to the girl, "Yo! Wasup Doll! How ya doin guurl?"

Bianca sighed and said, "Fuck, his voice is like sex. Only better." Clare looked at Bianca and nodded, "Oh yes, his voice is just so…" Clare tried thinking of a word to describe Jakes voice. "Orgasmic?" Bianca had a smile on her face. Clare laughed and said, "Exactly!"

The two girls laughed as they looked through the letters Clare received. She had letters from her friends back at home, her parents, and believe it or not, she got fan mail.

She didn't understand why she got fan mail. She killed her sisters, is it something she should be proud of? Of course not, she as her reasons and if she wanted to tell people why she did it, would she still have those fans?

Clare's fan mail came from Toronto's Men Correctional Facility. There were letters from the inmates and the guards. All the letters he received wished her a happy birthday and told her they thought she was attractive. She was a little uncomfortable at the fact that dirty inmates from the jail find her attractive and know when her birthday is.

She was ecstatic when she found Alli and her moms letters. She kept all her letters in the bag and put it against the wall on her bed.

One of the oldest jail guards came and told Bianca and Clare that they had to work in the laundry room and then they had to clean the cafeteria after lunch. They both nodded and started getting ready. They first went to do the laundry and when lunch came around, they ate their lunch and then cleaned the cafeteria.

By the time Clare and Bianca got back from their job, Clare was tired and not in the mood to do anything but sleep. Eli on the other hand was excited for interaction time.

He was all happy and whatnot. He walked into work with Adam with a huge smile on his face. So much for being discrete about liking Clare.

He walked around the building making sure no one was causing trouble all day. When interaction room time came around. He got his gift and hid it inside the rooms closet.

He waited for Erin to drop Clare off. While he waited, he texted Adam to remind him of the plan. When Eli put his phone down right when Clare walked in.

"Once again, happy birthday, Clare." Erin Lee said as she hugged Clare goodbye, "Thanks, Erin." Clare smiled politely. Clare turned around and Eli stood up. "Happy Birthday, you brat." Clare scrunched her nose and walked over to him, "Thanks, you douche."

Eli feigned hurt and put his hand to his heart. "Douche bag? Wow, I would have a come back. but it's your birthday." He said as he hugged her tiny frame. Clare laughed when he messed up her hair.

Clare sat in the chair and put her feet up onto the table. "So, what do you have planned for us partner? What time are we going to the window?" Eli smirked and said, "I have something planned, but you can't know, and we'll go later on."

Clare nodded and started playing with the strings on her jacket. Eli didn't even catch himself staring at Clare. He noticed the tiny freckles on her cheeks that he has never noticed before. He watched as she would sometimes scrunch her nose when her nose was itchy. He even noticed the way she would absentmindedly smile sometimes when she was deep in thought.

Eli smirked at her and wasn't aware of his surroundings. He didn't hear when Adam was knocking on the door. He was too busy looking at Clare. Clare looked at Eli and said, "Uhm, aren't you going to get that?" Eli woke up from his trance and said, "What?"

Clare blushed and said, "Uhm, door." Eli looked confused and then he remembered Adam was outside with his guest. Eli smiled and went to go open the door.

When he opened the door, Adam was standing with Helen and Alli. Eli smiled and waved at the two females he met a couple of days ago. He told them to wait and Adam went at the bottom of the small stairs and let the two girls just stand there with smiled on their faces.

Clare was oblivious and was too busy looking at her nails, trying to occupy herself. She didn't even turn around to see how was at the door. That made Eli's job much easier. Eli took out the scarf from his back pocket and quickly wrapped it around Clare's eyes.

Clare was startled and instantly went to rip the scarf from her sight. "Goldsworthy! What do you think you're doing?" Eli laughed and said, "Just shut up for a sec." Clare muttered to herself, "What is he doing."

Eli ignored her and made her stand up. Eli motioned for Alli and Helen to come into the room. Adam was standing by the door, watching as his best friend was trying to woo the girl of his life. Eli turned Clare around and slowly took her so she was standing in front of Alli and Helen.

Tears were already forming in Alli and Helen's eyes as they watched Clare, being guided by Eli.

"Okay, Goldsworthy. Can I take the scarf off?" Eli chuckled and untied the scarf and slowly took the scarf away. Clare's eyes were slightly blurry and she needed to rub her eyes a little. "What are you doin-." Clare looked up and saw her best friend and mother.

Clare's mouth dropped and she quickly hugged both of them as tears poured down her cheeks. Giggles and sounds of kisses were being shared. Eli smiled and went to walk around the ladies, so they could catch up in the one hour they had.

As Eli was close to the door, Clare called him. When Eli turned around, Clare charged at him and gave him a hug. Her arms were around his neck and her head was positioned in the crook of his neck. Eli instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

He never seen Clare so happy before. He felt good, knowing he was the reason she was so happy. He squeezed her and let her go. He winked and walked out. Adam and Eli just sat outside for the hour, letting them rekindle in privacy.

Adam smiled as he saw the sun go down. He turned to his friend and punched him in the shoulder, "Hey, ladies man. I thought Chivalry was dead? ha, you sure proved me and ahem, Clare." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, man." Eli replied, Adam laughed and they started talking until it was time for Helen and Alli to finish up their visit.

The two guards hear the door to the posable open and they could see the look of sadness on all three of their faces. "Bye." Clare said sadly.

She walked back into the room and sat on the chair. Eli followed suit and was ready to give her her real gift in the remaining half hour they had.

Clare stood up and playfully slapped his chest. "Hey! what was that for?" Eli laughed. Clare laughed and said, "Because you made me cry! But, thank you." Clare smiled and sat down on the couch that was in her room.

Eli smiled and sat on the arm rest. "You're welcome, Edwards." Clare smiled and hugged his waist. Eli laughed and said, "Okay, okay, we don't have much time left, so close your eyes. I have to give you your gift." Eli said standing up.

Clare had a look of confusion, "Wait, you mean to tell me, that that wasn't my gift?" Eli shook his head and motioned for her to cover her eyes. Clare groaned and covered her eyes. "I told you, you didn't have to get me anything!" Eli shook his head, "Pish posh, shut up, Clare." Clare sighed and did what she was told.

Eli went to the small closet and took out the medium sized box and set it on her lap. "Open it." Clare removed her eyes and smiled, "Thanks, but you didn't have to!" Eli gave her a look which told her to shut up. Clare giggled and ripped the wrapping paper.

When she opened up the book Clare saw the Chuck Palahniuk book. She smiled and gasped, "Invisible Monsters? You got me the book?" Eli nodded and said, "Hey, you're gonna be here a while, you need something to do."

Clare stuck her tongue out, "Yeah, it's gonna be a repeat book. If it's Palahniuk's books, I can read it in two days if I want to."

Eli smiled and quietly said, "Open it." Clare scrunched her eyebrows together. A smile formed on her lips. She was expecting it to be a letter Eli had wrote himself, but what she found in the book, left her speechless.

On the picture of the author of the book, Chuck Palahniuk, was her two ultimate favorite quotes, an autograph, and a letter from Palahnniuk himself.

Clare's mouth dropped as she ran her hands over the clean writing.

_Happy Birthday, Ms. Edwards. I've heard many things about you. Enjoy your birthday, and make sure to thank your friend Eli, he went to great lengths to find me. By the way, you, my dear, are my inspiration for my next book, keep a look out for it. That Eli fellow, he's a good one._

_-Chuck Palahniuk._

_"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will." Diary_

_"I don't want to die without any scars." Fight Club_

Eli watched as her smiled formed from a smile to her mouth hanging open. She didn't say anything for the next 5 minutes. All she could do was stare at the signature of her favorite author. Eli was getting a little worried that she didn't like her gift.

Eli sighed, "You don't like it don't you? I knew it, I knew I should have gotten something better." Eli mumbled to himself. Clare looked up with the most innocent blue eyes, "H-how did you get his autograph? He's suppose to be all the way in New York?"

Eli shrugged and said, "My Cousin, Ellie Nash works in New York. She knew that Palahniuk was in New York and asked if I wanted her to get him to autograph something. I sent her a letter to show him what I wanted him to sign." Eli looked sad and embarrassed.

Clare on the other hand was stuck in shock, but was filled with happiness. Clare looked at her gift one more time and put it down. She stood up and hugged him so tight, she was probably suffocating me.

Throughout their entire time in the interaction room, Eli learned a lot of things about Clare. He knew, Chuck Palahniuk was her favorite author. He also knew her favorite books and quotes by him. It was months ago, but he still remembered.

Clare mumbled, "How did you know?" Eli chuckled and replied, "You told me, Clare." Clare released from the hug and looked into his eyes.

For the first time, Clare was able to look deep into his eyes without getting caught. She looked into his eyes and could see happiness, warmth, and love. Clare smiled and continued to smile at him. "Thank you, so much Eli." Clare whispered.

Eli smiled and whispered, "So, you like it right?" Instead of answering, Clare leaned up and tried kissing his cheek, but kissed the corner of his mouth.

They pulled apart a little and smiled. Clare and Eli ended up staring at each other's lips. Each others skin felt like fire and their hearts picked up in speed. They both leaned forward slightly. They were a centimeter away from each others lips. Once they touched, it was literally a millisecond of lips touching, when Erin Lee knocked on the door.

Their lips tickled with the mere touching of lips. Eli or Clare couldn't really consider it a kiss, but it felt right. Clare let go of Eli and went to grab her book. She turned around before leaving and said, "Thanks again, Eli."

Eli smiled and nodded. Clare opened the door and there was Erin Lee grinning. She waved at Eli and escorted Clare back to her jail cell.

Eli stayed in the room for a couple more minutes. He just stood there and touched his lips. Even if their lips only touched, it felt like fire. He felt a spark inside of him and he smiled. He locked up and went to get off work with Adam.

Later that night, in the dark. Clare was in bed with her birthday present from Eli, in her arms. She smiled and touched her lips. She too felt the spark and fire. The birthday that Clare was dreading, turned into the best birthday ever.

That night, both Eli and Clare fell asleep with smiled on their faces and their hands touching their lips, in memory of the event that happened that night.

* * *

**A/N:** Soo? What did you guys think? And what did you guys think about Love Game episode? Justin Kelly makes me want to do naughty things ;) And todays episode is about Dr. Chris and Anya! I can't wait to see it! Dr. Chris better not hurt my Anya!

So, about that important message. I actually have a new story being written as we speak. I'm writing all the chapters before I post it so updates are more consistent! So, if you want the summary and a part of my new story, tell me in the review! I'll PM it to you!

Well, that was the update, I can't promise you guys a faster update, but it will have a good plot ;) Review! and sorry for not updating in a while :( I'll try not to update a month later. Give me some ideas for the next chapter! Maybe that will help me!

I also wanted to say, thank you to all of my reviewers, I love every single one of you. If you have any questions, visit my tumblr, Degrassiyum . tumblr . com! Okay, bye guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello loves! Fastest update ever! Wanna know my motivation? **MelissaIsLame! **ugh! I love her story **The Roomate,** you guys should sooo read it! I promised her a fast update. And well, Melissa, you got it! **Guys, this is where the drama begins.** And if you thought I was gonna give you Eclare, think again ;) Read and review please!

**Disclaimer: **I own my ideas, not Degrassi *le sigh

* * *

**Demented and Deranged**

**Summary**:

Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

"No way, you almost kissed?"

"Fiona, shut up!" Eli looked embarrassed and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Fiona put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, it's just not everyday, I hear that my friend is kissing a very attractive girl." Eli glared at her, while Adam was stuffing his face with left over pizza.

"I said, we almost kissed. Emphasis on the almost. And what do you mean it's not everyday that I kiss an attractive girl? What about Imogen? She was…alright."

Fiona scoffed and crossed her arms. "Imogen looked like she could be sister, Eli."

Imogen was a girl that Eli hooked up with at a club. The only reason he hooked up with her was because she was slightly stalking him, and he thought the only way to escape her was to give her what she wanted, and then she would leave him alone.

Adam put his pizza slice down and said, with a mouth full of food. "Imogen was crazy, man." All three of the friends nodded and avoided the subject of Imogen.

Fiona wasn't planning on giving up on the almost kiss with Clare. "So, back to Clare..."

Eli groaned and said, "You're never going to give that up are you?" Fiona shook her head and grinned. Eli sighed and sat down on one of the stools in his and Adam's apartment.

"Okay, I gave her her birthday present, she gave me a hug, and one thing led to another, and our lips…touched." Fiona and Adam gave each other a confused look. Adam scratched his head and said, "Pardon?."

Eli sighed, "We didn't kiss. Our lips brushed up against each other. That's it. Stupid, Erin Lee cockblocked!" Adam was laughing while Fiona scowled at him. Fiona took away his pizza from his hands and threw it away.

"Hey! I was eating!"

"How are you still hungry?" Fiona threw a baby carrot at his face. "There, eat a carrot, it's better for you. And it's punishment for laughing at Eli!" Eli laughed and played with his thumbs.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Eli shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever it takes to get the girl."

Adam ruined the quiet moment by going to the fridge and taking out another pizza. "Ha! no one can take you away from me now." Adam mumbled to the pizza, while he walked to the living room.

**Next day**

"Time to wake up, ladies!" Yelled a female guard. Everyone woke up and got ready for work. Two male guards came and told Clare she won't be needed today at work.

Bianca and Clare's heart rate sped up. Clare was obviously gonna go somewhere with the guards and she didn't know where.

She dressed in her uniform. A white t-shirt, Khaki bermudas, and her black slip on vans. Clare followed the two large men into the office. She got handcuffed and was put into the van. She was getting a little nervous when they said her court date was moved to that day.

When the two men got to the court house, they saw many, many people waiting. They had cameras, and signs, and flash photography were everywhere. Clare stepped out of the van, with the help of the guards and walked up the big steps.

Clare was getting agitated by the constant screams by the people and talking of news reporters asking why she did it? Clare squinted her eyes and looked straight ahead. When they got into the court house, they took off Clare's handcuffs. Letting her tiny wrists and ankles to move around freely.

The guards made Clare walk in front of them, all the way until they reached big double doors. Clare walked into the court room and saw a lot of people in there. Her eyes immediately landed on her step mother, Regina.

Regina's usually wild, long blonde hair, was up in a tight bun, making her look innocent. She was wearing very little make up and was wearing a grey blazer and pencil skirt. Clare could see the fear in Regina's eyes, and she simply smirked at her step mother.

Clare got to where the guards told her to sit and she waited. Clare turned her head back to her petrified step mother and smiled. She waved and smiled and her Regina, and fear spread across Regina's face.

It has been months since the incident and Regina was still getting nightmares. No one believed her when she said Clare was the cause of her worry. Clare knew she had Regina scared as a mouse.

It was exactly what Clare wanted for Regina. To make her pay. To make her live her life in hell.

She didn't want to kill Regina because she knew it would be too easy for her. Clare wanted to get into her mind and stay there. She wanted to let Regina know, even if she's not really there physically, she'll be there mentally.

She wanted her step mother to live in fear. That was all she wanted.

"All rise for Judge Carter." The bailiff said.

Everyone rose as the judge came out wearing a black robe and reading glasses. The judge was an elderly woman with red hair. Clare watched intently as the judge looked over at the files in front of her.

The judge looked up and said, "Okay, we have case 249 with Ms. Clare Diane Edwards and Mrs. Regina Shay-Edwards."

Throughout the entire time Clare was in the court room. The judge talked, people talked and witnesses talked. Nothing new. Clare got called up and was asked if she could answer questions from Regina's lawyer.

"Ms. Edwards, please describe your inner thoughts on the night of the shooting?" Clare scoffed, "My 'inner thoughts'?" The lawyer nodded and held a stare. Clare wasn't scared of the women they all called 'Superwoman'. She could get an answer out of everyone.

She could break one person, practicality making themselves guilty, but Clare wasn't having it. "My inner thoughts are hatred. I hate Regina, duh. I hate everything about her. What's there to say? You already know my inner thoughts. Why ask again?" Clare held her poker face the entire time she answered questions.

Clare answered more questions and was eventually asked down from the seat. Clare sat in her chair silently as her lawyer tried helping her. Clare didn't know why she was even at court. She was already jail, why go through the process anyway?

It was silent. No one breathed a word or made a sound. Clare raised her hand proudly and caught the judges attention.

"Yes Ms. Edwards?"

Clare sat up in her chair and a smile on her face.

"Uhm yeah. Why am I here? I'm already in jail. Why make everything more complicated, judge?"

Judge Carter cleared her throat and said, "Ms. Edwards, we have to overview your hearing once again. One of the workers gave me false information so we have no ideas why the years you have been given are correct. There is a possibility you are not guilty, or a possibility your years spent in jail are longer or shorter than the years you have been given."

Clare cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "Wow."

The judge looked into the crowd, "Considering there has been a mistake in the filing of Ms. Edwards file, I have no choice but to take Ms. Edwards out of Jail until further notice. Ms. Edwards, you are free to go." With that said that Judge hit her block with the wooden gavel and left the room without further questions.

The jail guards didn't put Clare in shackles considering she wasn't necessarily an inmate. Before leaving, Clare's eyes clashed with Regina. Regina had a very terrified look on her face, but clare could care less.

The guards took Clare back to the jail to gather her things. Clare saw Bianca and hugged her. Bianca was gonna have to have that cell all by herself or until or if Clare comes back.

Clare said her goodbyes to all of the inmates and even gave nasty looks at the inmates who hated Clare. Clare was escorted to the same room where she met Eli. She set her stuff down and sat on the seat. While waiting for her mother to come pick her up, Clare looked around and was happy she was finally free.

But as she looked at the seat she first sat in, she remembered Eli. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Clare frowned and was wondering if her and Eli would ever meet again or have any more interaction room time if she ever came back. Clare looked down and played with the hem of her dress.

She didn't notice that the seat next to her was occupied by a certain raven haired man until he let out a cough. Clare looked up and smiled. Eli gave her a sad smile and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Edwards." Eli mumbled into her hair.

Clare smiled into his neck and murmured, "I'm gonna miss you too, Eli." Clare looked up and kissed his cheek. Eli's mouth dropped and suddenly everything around him became a blur. Eli smirked and kissed her back on the cheek. Clare giggled and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! aha, what was that for? You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abuse." Eli chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"Because! There's a possibility i'll never see you again, you dummy!" Clare laughed weakly. Eli smiled and said, "Shut up. I'll give you my number so we can call each other." Eli felt around his back pockets until he found a piece of paper and took out his pen from his front pocket.

Clare smiled and happily took the paper. Eli was about to talk when all of a sudden he was interrupted.

"Clare, your mother is here." Clare looked up and sighed, "I guess this is goodbye." Clare stood up, so did Eli. Eli frowned and hugged her tight, "Like I said, shut up, Edwards. It's not goodbye. It's a see you later." Eli said with meaning in his voice.

Clare giggled, "aha, i'll talk to you when you get off. Don't worry." Clare hugged him back and let go. She picked her stuff up and walked towards the open doors where her mother was. Before Clare opened the doors, she turned around and saw a sad Eli.

She waved and mouthed, "Bye." Eli frowned and waved back. Clare saluted and walked into the outside world where she would wait if she had to go back to jail or if she was free for good.

Clare saw her mother in the car and ran to her. She hopped into the car and they drove to Helen's condo.

Eli frowned and went back to work. He ignored all the inmates cat calls like usual. He didn't talk much until his shift ended. He knew everything was too good to be true. He was happy that Clare was free but he was going to miss her like crazy.

When Eli found Adam before checking out of work, he found all of the guards stuffed in the break room watching the new intently. Eli took the remote and turned the volume up.

"_I am Lisa Chung with channel eight news with the latest story. Tonight, 20 year old Clare Edwards was released from the Women Correctional Facility in Toronto this evening. It has been said that her files have been tampered with and filed incorrectly. She will be released from jail until further notice."_

A picture of a smiling Clare was shown on the t.v. and everyone was silent. The news crew showed a part of Clare walking up the stairs into the Court House without looking once at a camera.

"_Clare Edwards has officially been released from jail since 6:00 this evening. People are lining up for an interview with her. Donna Cortez is willing to pay over $1,000 for an interview with her. People are literally raising the prices to just be alone with Ms. Edwards. Who's gonna be the lucky person to get stuff out of the young lady? I am Lisa Chung with channel eight news. Goodnight."_

Fiona turned off the t.v. and everyone was silent. Eli cleared his throat and Adam noticed it was time to leave. They said their goodnights and made their way to Morty.

"Hey dude, who do you think is gonna get answers?"

Eli shrugged and started Morty. "Clare's a very stubborn girl. It would be very surprising if they even get her to crack a smile."

* * *

"Honey, what are you gonna do?"

Clare shrugged and hugged her blue pillow. Helen has been trying to get Clare to figure out if she's gonna let someone interview her.

Helen sighed and said, "Sweetheart, you're gonna have to give some answers."

"I don't need to give anyone answers. They should just mind their own business. If they want to interview someone, why don't they go interview someone who gives a flying fu-

"Sweetie, sweetie. I know you're grown, but language." Helen said with a panicked look.

Clare gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, mom." Helen smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Clare. Whatever your decision is, you tell me tomorrow morning okay?" Clare nodded at her mother and with that said, Helen walked to her bedroom and out of the living room.

Clare looked at the multiple letters and pictures of interviewers asking to interview her. She found a certain interviewer that she smirked at.

Clare read her description and laughed.

The interviewer was a blonde women, with dark green eyes. She had an intimidating look but that didn't scare her off. Her description was that she was tough and was going to get what she wanted. She was willing to pay over $6,000.00 for an interview. Clare smirked and did more research on the woman.

Clare searched up the woman and had enough information. Clare smirked at the interviewers picture.

"I'm gonna have fun with this one."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for fast updates! So the next chapter is gonna be the interview! Can you imagine what it's gonna be like? Clare is **very** hard headed and is gonna have some fun with this interview. **OOC Clare **is gonna make an appearance! I've been waiting for the perfect time to bring her out! I can't wait! Review please! I hope you enjoyed!

**Whoever is my 50th reviewer, you're gonna get a special sneak preview for my new story! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm not really in the mood to say anything, I saw Dirt Off Your Shoulder and i'm still not happy . Not happy at all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Important Info: **Clare's interviewer is not Cece Goldsworthy. haha I'm saving her for later!

**Disclaimer: **I own my ideas, not Degrassi *le sigh

* * *

**Demented and Deranged**

**Summary**:Clare Edwards is an inmate at a Women's Correctional Facility in Toronto. She has caught the eye of a raven haired, new jail guard, Eli Goldsworthy. Little does Eli know is that tiny, blue eyed Clare Edwards is in jail for murder and attempted murder. Clare has a mission in life, not to impress the cute jail guard or to kill, but to make a difference and make a statement.

* * *

Clare's mind was everywhere. Her mind drifted to many things. Such as a certain young man with raven hair or a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. So much emotion entered her brain when she found out the interview was going to be on live t.v.

Clare was a little aggravated at the fact that so many people are trying to get into her business. But she was soon relieved from anger when she thought out her plan.

Her interview was with Amy Catania. She was a tall blonde woman with dark green eyes that could terrify anyone in her path. She stood at 5'10, with her black high heels she wore all the time. Her name was heard everywhere in the interview world. From the States all the the way to Sydney, Australia. She was well known.

Everyone who did an interview with her all left with wobbly knees and breathing sighs of relief. Clare wasn't scared of the older woman, and wasn't planning on being scared.

Amy Catania's eyes were strong and powerful. Because of that Clare gave her some sort of respect. Clare didn't like it when people could look so defenseless and weak. It excited her that she would get to push Amy to the edge.

What Amy didn't know was that Clare was a very stubborn person. No one would have guessed Clare Edwards as the stubborn type, but it was indeed very true.

Clare got out of bed that day, ready for the interview. She did the usual and waited for her mother. When they got to the interviewing studio, Clare sighed in irritation.

_Why did I even put myself into this situation?_

Clare was taken to hair and makeup, which she didn't understand why, considering she thought she looked fine already.

Clare was taken to a living room set and saw two chairs. One for her and one for Amy. Clare sat on the chair and waited. A few minutes later Amy came waltzing in with her expensive looking clothing and shoes, and a giant diamond ring on her finger.

Clare didn't smile back at Amy, when she smiled at Clare. Clare kept her poker face on and waited for the Camera to start rolling.

"Hello, Ms. Edwards." Clare forced a smile and stayed quiet.

Clare watched as some woman came and fixed Amy's makeup. Clare sat in the chair taking in her surroundings. People were running around like chickens without heads. Men with cable cords were moving quick and everywhere. Women were walking around making sure the lights were set, and not a single hair out of place.

In a few minutes Clare was going to be on live television for the whole world to see. Her interview was going to be broadcasted on all of the talk shows and gossip channels. The fact the millions of people are going to be watching, it made her ego boost up.

"We're on live television in three!"

_Here we go_

"Two!"

_Showtime_

Amy looked at Clare and grinned.

"Hello, this is Amy Catania with the one and only Clare Edwards. Hello, Ms. Edwards." Amy stuck her hand out to Clare to shake, but Clare just smiled at her.

Amy then coughed awkwardly and said, "okay then, first, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I graduated from Degrassi, I have a sister named Darcy, my eyes are the same color as my dads, I killed my two step sister, and I mentally and physically damaged my step mother. Wanna know more?" Clare smiled evilly.

Amy gave an evil smile and said, "Why yes, actually, I do." Amy looked down at her papers and grinned, "ahh, I see you once had a nickname in grade nine. Saint Clare was it?" Clare cocked her head to the side as she watched Amy looked at her with an intense gaze. "I don't see how that has anything to do with this interview." Amy sat back in her chair, obviously amused.

"It's a simple question, Ms. Edwards." This lady was as intense as a burning house. She had a gaze that could make you break out into a sweat. Clare sighed and said, "Yes, my nickname in school was Saint Clare, now is there anything else you'd like to know? How's the weather? Is the sky still blue as ever?"

"Ohh, feisty." Clare rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Actually, I wanted to know more about your sister." Clare snapped her head towards the older women, the way she had said sister, it came off as snarky and filled with venom. "What about my sister?"

Amy noticed the sudden change in atmosphere from Clare's reaction to the mere mention of Darcy. Clare was very protective of Darcy. Darcy was the person she looked up to. She went through so much, and yet, she's still alive and happy.

Clare didn't tolerate anyone messing with her older sister. Darcy didn't deserve any of the bad talks and rumors she had. Sure, she made bad decisions, but she was still the same older sister that helped her up after she fell.

"Looking at some paper work, I see that Darcy lives in Kenya. Am I correct? Clare swallowed the lump in her throat as she said, "Yes, she lives in Kenya to build homes and a school." Amy nodded, her fingers held onto her chin as she gazed into Clare's eyes. "Would you mind explaining why?

Clare started getting upset. It was pretty damn obvious that Amy was trying to get Clare angry. Clare kept in mind that she had to stay calm and collected before she made a fool out of herself. She couldn't get angry or else that would only make Amy more happy.

"I don't see why it's any of your business." the older woman shrugged and said, "Why? Do you not want to tell everyone how your sister was a whore?"

Clare clenched her fists, "Stop it."

Amy smiled, "Or that she went suicidal at one point-"

"I said, stop it."

"- because she was-"

"OKAY YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Clare was standing up, and in fumes. "You have no right to discuss MY sisters personal life."

Amy bit her lip and said calmly, "Why? Shouldn't the world know that you're considered psycho because your own sister is one too. I mean, she let some guy drug her up, and then she went into prostitution, and then she went crazy and tried killing herself for her own mistakes."

Clare was silent and was in shock. Some lady that she didn't even know, or Darcy, had given out private information that was nobody else's business but their own.

Clare's mouth was slightly open and her blue eyes were a dark color that didn't look happy in any shape or form.

Clare laughed bitterly and said, "Okay you know what you disgusting bitch?" Amy had a look of shock of her own. No one had actually went up to Amy and called her a bitch. She knew that people said it behind her back, but it was a first for someone to say it to her face.

Clare leaned in and said softly. "You're lucky you have your little bodyguards around here. If I had my way, your smug ass would be on the ground, and me beating the shit out of you."

Clare crossed her arms and leaned forward a little. "Do you watch scary movies, Amy?" Amy slowly nodded in response. "Yes, I do."

Clare grinned and said, "So, i'm guessing you have watched The Shining. My favorite horror movie by the way." Once again, Amy nodded. Clare laughed and bitterly said, "Listen to this statement and listen to it good."

Clare stood up and said, "Scary movies don't create killers, scary movies make the killers more creative." With that said, Clare walked away from the interviewing chairs and made her way towards her mother.

Clare had successfully ripped off the microphones from her clothing while walking off set. Helen saw Clare walk towards her and said, "Honey, what are you doing?" Clare took a donut from the table and told her mom they were leaving.

Before exiting the building, Clare turned around and yelled out, "Peace Out, Cub Scouts!"

With that said, Clare opened the door and sunlight made it's way into the studio, making her exit, a memorable exit.

* * *

**A/N: **omg omg omg omg, i'm so sorry again! I didn't intend this hiatus to be this long, but it was. This chapter sucked and I understand if you don't review. Personally, I wouldn't review this. I had the biggest writers block for this story. I swear to god, every time I tried writing for this, I kept getting ideas for one-shots. I don't know when the next update is, hopefully two days from now, not sure. but yeah i'm so sorry. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this shit of a chapter. By the way, the last chapter wasn't updated yesterday, it was there since I left. If you want to yell at me, go to my tumblr. Degrassiyum . tumblr . com Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Fast updates! Yeah! I hope you guys like this chapter more than the other one. Honestly, to me, that last chapter was crap. I'll try and keep updates fast, no promises. Love you guys! Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own degrassi, but I do own a broken heart that will forever ship Eclare. Have hope you guys! Eclare is endgame!

* * *

"Peace Out, Cub Scouts!"

"Damn, everybody knows that you don't piss off a homicidal person."

Eli made a disgusted face at his best friend and he slapped him against the head. "Quit it with the homicidal jokes."

"Why? Are you going to tag teams with your lover and kill me in my sleep?" Adam joked around as he massaged his head. Fiona sat down next to him and slapped him on the opposite side of his head, "Shut it, Adam."

Eli thanked Fiona and turned the channel on the t.v. Adam got off the couch mumbling that two against one wasn't fair. Fiona moved over on the couch and dropped her head against the back of the couch, mimicking him.

"Why so glum, chum?" Fiona asked. Eli frowned a little and said, "It's been three weeks." Fiona put her hand over his and rubbed it. "Don't be so sad. I'm sure she misses you too." Eli chuckled and said, "Yeah right. She's probably having the time of her life out of prison." Fiona looked confused and had a hard time answering him.

Obviously she would be having the time of her life outside of prison. Who wants to spend their time in prison.

"Yeah, I don't know how to respond to that." Eli sighed and leaned his head on Fiona's tiny shoulder. "Wanna go out to dinner tonight? You, me, Adam, Little Miss Steaks?" Fiona leaned her head against his, and nodded slowly, "Sure thing, friend."

As Eli and Fiona sat on the couch in a comfortable silence, just watching the news silently, Adam came walking in, "Okay, who ate the last piece of chocolate cake!" Eli and Fiona shared a laugh as Adam continued to glare at the two good friends.

"Don't make me go Clare Edwards on you." He said as he turned to walk to the ottoman. Eli threw a couch pillow at Adam while saying, "Shut the hell up, man."

* * *

"Claaaaare, let's go out tonight!" Clare fell back onto Alli's bed and groaned. "Alli, no."

Alli sobbed and fell head first onto her pillows and talked into the pillow, "Come on, Clare. It'll be fun, I promise. It won't be like the last time." Clare sighed and laughed at how adorable her best friend was. Clare had spent the entire day at Alli's apartment, watching reruns of Misfits.

After the catastrophe at the interview, Clare returned home with her mother to cool down. Clare received multiple phone calls that day. More interviewers wanted to schedule things with her, even after the whole Amy situation.

Clare was livid and almost threw her cellphone at the wall, but decided on going the easy way out, by turning it off completely.

Clare wanted to talk to Eli, but she didn't know when the right time was to call him. One part of her wanted him to call first, and another part of her wanted him to call her first. Either way, she was fucked. If he called, she wouldn't know considering people kept calling her phone every second, and if she decided to call, she wouldn't know what time to call considering she didn't know when he was free.

"I'm sure it won't be like the last time, but Alli, I don't want to!" Alli huffed and turned on her back, letting her head rest against Clare's as they laid on the bed in opposite directions, "Clare-bear, pleeeeease?"

"Alli, no." Alli threw her hands up in frustration, "I give up! Wanna bake a cake with me than?"

Clare turned her head and looked at her with an incredulous look, "You went from wanting to go out, to wanting to bake a freaking cake?" Alli nodded. "Fine, but let's make tie-dye cupcakes." Alli squealed in excitement as she jumped up and ran to her kitchen.

Clare shook her head at the immature girl.

.

.

.

"So you haven't mentioned Greek God, since you came back." Clare looked from her place in the kitchen to wear Alli was, washing the dishes. "Greek God?"

Alli made a face that screamed, 'duh.' Clare scrunched her eyebrows as she put down her bowl of icing. "And who are you calling a Greek God exactly?" Alli raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously? Raven haired, green eyes, jail guard?"

Clare laughed as she realized Alli was talking about Eli. She missed him. She missed the way his nose would crinkle overtime he tried holding back a laugh during interaction time. She missed the way he would make her laugh and make her stay at the jail more joyful. She especially missed seeing those green eyes and freckles.

She loved the way he had light freckles all over his pale skin. It reminded her of a little boy. Eli was a twenty one year old man, trapped in a seventeen year old's body, with a mind of a nine year old boy. He had his moments where he could be dead serious, talking about a book like he was describing his favorite t.v show. Then, he would have those moments where he reminded Clare that even the oldest grouchy person could act like a little kid.

Clare smiled at the memory of Eli talking about his parents one day, during interaction time. He described his mother, Cece, as this loud, polite, and eccentric person that loved to cook, but she was awful at it. His father, Bullfrog, as not shy, welcoming, music loving freak, who loved to mess around even at the most serious times.

As Eli described his parents, he would move his arms around, making adorable faces that he only made when he was deep into telling a story, and the way his excitement could make the most depressed person happy once more.

Clare never once talked about her parents like Eli does. Sure she would say the occasional praises here and there about her mother, but never like Eli did. Clare's family life wasn't exactly something she would like to share with the person with the perfect family.

Ever since Darcy left to Kenya, Clare knew she wouldn't be as happy as she was before. After all the drama with her parents divorce, the drama with her step siblings, and the crowd she fell into, she just knew things wouldn't be the same as before.

The only thing that ever made her happy, besides, Alli, was Reese. He wasn't the most smartest or kindest person around, but her did love Clare. He was the one person who took all of the stress off her shoulders. He was the one who made her feel like the little shy ten year old christian girl that would blush at everything.

Even his family was perfect. They never fought and they absolutely adored Clare. Now that Clare realized it, Alli, Bianca, Helen, and Reese were here family. They were there for her in when she needed them the most. She could definitely tell a story about them with vast expressions and excessive movements.

Eli was apart of her family now. She had so much memories with him in the short period of time they had together. Clare frowned as she missed Eli more and more as the days passed by. Thinking about him only made the soreness in her heart more sore.

"What do you want to know about him?" Alli turned off the water and turned to her best friend. She wiped her hands and sat on a chair and faced her. "Everything." Clare continued to put the icing on the cupcakes, "I can tell you that."

* * *

"Man, call her."

"But what if she doesn't pick up?"

"How will you know if you don't even try to call her?"

"I JUST KNOW!"

"Eli, call her."

"No, I can't."

"Eli, listen to Fiona. CALL HER!"

"I CAN'T!"

"God dammit, Eli."

"Hey! What are you doing."

"Here, you idiot, it's ringing."

Fiona threw the phone at Eli, making him use the phone.

"What am I supposed to say?" Eli whispered to both Adam and Fiona.

"Gee I don't know Eli, hello?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"You little wise as-, hey Clare!"

Clare wasn't expecting Eli's call, but she was glad he did call. "Hey, Eli. What's up?" Eli was nervous as ever. It's been a while since they talked, and hearing her voice made his stomach be filled with butterflies.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how you were doing."

Clare laughed and realized against her pillows, "I'm doing good. I just got home, me and my mom ate some dinner at her boyfriend's house. Eli frowned, "Oh, you just got home? So that means you're tired. I can call back some other time…"

Clare shook her head, "No, it's okay. You're good, I'm just laying in bed, and we haven't talked in a while." Clare took off her shoes and changed into comfortable pajama pants as Eli said, "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. How's the jail?" Eli got up from the couch and walked to his room, leaving Adam and Fiona smiling like proud parents. He relaxed on his bed, getting comfortable as he said, "It's hell. I got slapped in the ass, some crazy chick attacked me, leaving a god damn scab on my elbow, one of the girls almost got stabbed on the courts because apparently her face was funny. Same old same old."

Clare raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really? Damn." Eli nodded, "yeah, the girls aren't as intimidated anymore now that you're gone." Clare smiled, "Yeah right. I'm not that much of a threat. How's Bianca?" Eli shrugged, "She's doing good. She's behaving, which is good because she could possibly get out earlier than planned. She even got a new cellmate."

"How's that?"

"Bianca hates her." Clare laughed. Of course Bianca wouldn't like her. It always took a while for Bianca to warm up to people. Bianca's new cellmate was probably a bitch, or Bianca just didn't give her a chain. Either way, it's gonna be a while until Bianca decides to call it truce. "Well that's Bianca for you."

"What about the Interaction Room? You got a new partner?" Eli scratched his head, "Nope. You're still my partner. You're not officially gone, so that means, when or if you come back, i'll be yours." Clare blushed at the normal words that he had said, _i'll be yours._

"So, what are you up to miss Clare? I seen that interview." Clare smacked her forehead, "Ugh, I made a complete fool out of myself. I was supposed to annoy her and get her angry, not the other way around." Eli sat up a little, "Excusez moi? What do you mean you were suppose to get her angry?"

Clare giggled as she could practically see Eli's eyebrows arched and confused, "I wanted to mess with her because apparently she's this big shot interviewers with an attitude, I just wanted to show her I can fight fire with fire. My plan got backfired when she got me angry."

"Edwards, you were way more than angry. You were livid. I could practically see the smoke coming out of your ears." Eli smiled and said in a high voice, _"You're lucky you have your little bodyguards around here. If I had my way, your smug ass would be on the ground, and me beating the shit out of you."_

"Clare, you were more than angry." Clare waved her hand in the air, "yeah yeah yeah, whatever. To be honest, I don't even remember what I said."

"What you did was bad ass. You should have seen Adam, he kept fist pumping, rooting you on." Clare yawned and rested her head against the pillow, "Yeah right."

"Ahh, do I hear a sleepy bunny yawn?" Clare shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Clare, I can hear that you're tired. Should we hand up and I'll call you tomorrow night?"

"NO!" Eli laughed, "Why? Stop fighting it. You're tired."

"Eli, shut up and tell me about your day." Eli laid back against his pillows as he said, "Okay, well I woke up, went to work, got eye raped by some inmate, came home, ate dinner….Clare?"

Eli stayed quiet, trying to hear some sort of noise. All he heard was soft breathing, "No way, you fell asleep on me."

_That's so cute_.

"Goodnight, Clare."

"Night, Eli." Clare mumbled, still half awake, half asleep.

Eli fell asleep that night, listening to Clare's slow steady breaths,

* * *

"Eli? Wake up." Clare mumbled into the phone. She looked at her phone and she noticed, they had fallen asleep together on the phone. Clare smiled as she realized, Eli and her had sort of slept together. She didn't care that she had wasted over nine hours of minutes. She didn't care. She had roll over minutes.

"Good morning, Eli." Clare whispered into the phone as she closed her eyes once more, falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo? What did you think? Leave some review for me please? Thank you! Also, if you could, read and review some of my one-shots! I would really love it if you did. Thanks guys! If you have any questions, you know my tumblr!

xoxo, KMPC


	10. I'm really really sorry

**A/N:** I know, I know, this isn't a n update, and I am terribly sorry. This story is my very first actually _story. _The stuff that I post is all one-shots. When I first started this, I was so excited because I got the idea while I was daydreaming in class. I had everything planned, I knew how the beginning would be, I knew exactly how I want the ending to be, which everyone would probably hate me for. I had everything. I knew exactly what I wanted in certain scenes, but when it came down to writing, I was stuck. Keep in mind, this is my first story, I didn't know anything about writing, and I still don't. I personally believe I've grown while writing this. Every time I reread the chapter I posted, I would notice the mistakes I made and I would try to improve it. I posted this on tumblr at like two in the morning eastern time, ten o'clock my time, while everyone was sleeping. I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm not even going to try and write at this moment. I have another story that I'm writing, and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with this story. I hope that I can get it done by mid January, or even earlier, but yeah. I feel horrible, I know people are frustrated that I hardly update and I keep posting all of these one-shots instead of updating. It just isn't fun anymore. It feels like an essay that I procrastinated on, and I don't enjoy writing it and I just end up writing anything, not going exactly where I want to go in the story. At least I left Clare and Eli on good terms right? I mean, you all can just imagine hat happens after they wake up. I really hope you all can forgive me. Really. My new story will be called, **The First Goodbye. **Because I love all of my reviewers and the people who have me on favorite author or author alert whichever it is, I'm going to give you a sneak peek and summary of my new story. Peace treaty? I love you guys so much; people who actually review keep me going. You don't even have to tell me you liked my one-shot or story! Just review and tell me what you think, honestly, it puts the biggest smile on my face. With that said, Demented and Deranged is officially put on hold for a while. If I do update in the future, would you guys still read it? Probably not. Well anyways, any questions go on my tumblr. I'm always on there. Xoxo, KMPC or Degrassiyum.

**The First Goodbye**

**Summary: **

You wake up one morning, and it's four months back, you have the chance to relive and change those four months in order to change the outcome of your and someone else's future. Would you?

_Just yesterday, she was smiling and laughing, showing off her cute little dimples on the corners of her mouth. Just yesterday, she was teaching me how I was supposed to do my math homework, which is pretty damn embarrassing considering she's a grade younger than I am. Just yesterday, I saw her flirting with Drew, using her sparkly blue eyes, to lure him in._

_For all of the four years of high school, I haven't gotten one chance to get to know her or give her a chance to actually get to know her. Sure, she helped me with homework, but that was it. Everyone was crying and all sad, and I'm just here. Remembering how I wasn't exactly the nicest person to her._

_I had no feelings, because I was never emotionally attached to her. For some reason, everyone in this school is sulking over her._

_This seriously makes me feel like an ass. The girl that impacted so many people's lives are mourning over her death, and I'm sitting here with no emotion what so ever._

_I regret not ever having a legit conversation with her and getting to know the real Clare Edwards. I'm such a dick._

So obviously Clare is the one of the main characters, but who's the person who's going to take you along the journey?

Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy New Year.


End file.
